Lecture
by erisfreyr
Summary: There is nothing wrong in trying something out for a change. 'I won’t go for overly handsome, pigheaded jerks who only want one thing from a girl.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

12341234

Okay. Something new. Just popped out when _Eris_ was watching a teen flick.

- - - - - -

"Forehead-girl, watch out!"

The 'forehead-girl' was supposed to turn to the one who called her with an irritated look on her face, but was suddenly got knocked down by screaming females running towards the other side of the corridor.

Haruno Sakura, eighteen years old, with long pink-hair and green-eyes, a junior, sat there, sprawled on the floor, hair gone undone and covering half of her face, books scattered around her, and her eyeglasses hanging on one ear. Three girls came rushing to her side, picked up her fallen books and helped her stand.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" a small voice asked as she was pulled off the floor.

Hyuuga Hinata, eighteen years old, with shoulder length blue-violet hair and eyes of pale white tinted with lavender, a junior, looked at Sakura with concern.

Sakura nodded, and smiled to her friends.

"Damn crazy fangirls, running around the corridors." An annoyed voice said, whose owner was looking at the direction those females run to.

Her name is Tenten, nineteen years of age, a brunette whose hair is neatly done in buns, with light brown eyes, a senior, added, "It's a good thing you're near the side of the wall, Sakura-chan, or you'd be flattened to death with their stampede."

"There's no need for all of them to flatten forehead-girl here," a high-pitched voice said, earning a glare from Sakura for the 'forehead-girl' insult. "Their leader could easily kill with one step. Hell, she weighs, like, more than a ton—that ugly, trying-hard, overweight bitch."

Yamanaka Ino, eighteen years of age, with blue eyes and blond hair fixed on a high ponytail, a junior, almost screeched with her definition of the leader of the running fangirls, and then turned back to Sakura. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about damage, since your forehead's still intact, but you need to clean up, you look horrible, Sakura."

"Shut up, Ino-pig." In one moment Sakura furrowed her eyebrows then in the next she sighed. "But, yeah. Those girls are crazy. They should be looking at where they're walking—or in this case, running."

"They're always running, Sakura-chan." Tenten said, smiling now too.

They decided to go to the ladies' room to help Sakura change, her uniform got dirty when she collided with wall before falling to the floor. Their uniform is composed of a white long-sleeved blouse, a dark blue blazer with the school patch on the left chest, and a dark blue pleated short skirt. Hinata, Tenten and Ino each took two of Sakura's books to carry, so Sakura could at least fix her hair with her fingers while walking. As they stopped at the lockers to get Sakura's spare uniform, Ino started to whine about how heavy the books she was carrying—Ino was carrying only two, yes. But each of those books had almost a thousand pages, and it was hard-bounded. So indeed, it _was_ heavy.

And to think Sakura was actually carrying all six of those books.

Hinata decided to ask, "Sakura-chan, what are these books for?"

Sakura answered, "I was going to return those to the library. I've borrowed them a week ago for...remember the long unit-end exam from Kakashi-sensei?"

Hinata nodded, and murmured as she looked at the items she was holding, "But these are not all for that subject..."

Tenten checked out the books she herself was holding. "Wait a minute. I _am_ supposed to be the one using this book, not you, Sakura-chan. This one is a reference for...Advanced calculus. Wait," Tenten paused to pull out her course outline. "I am going to take that next trimester!"

Ino raised an elegant eyebrow and narrowed her azure eyes at Sakura. "With all these books...Don't tell me you've been studying again in advance—or worse, tutoring another student again!" 

Sakura pushed her glasses up, bit her lip and smiled nervously. "Partly...I was, Ino-chan. But Kurenai-sensei asked me—"

She was cut off by Ino's screech, "I hate it when I hear our blockmates say this, but I believe it's slowly coming true," Ino paused, "You're becoming a _real _nerd, Sakura!"

Sakura only shook her head, chuckled, and entered the ladies' room, the three girls following after her. She placed her bag on the side of the sink and stared at the mirror. After combing it, it is still a mess. Her pink hair is slightly frizzy, so it was unmanageable. And with her eyeglasses, which was large with its D-shaped lens, she indeed looked like a nerd.

"Look closely at the mirror, Sakura-chan." Ino said as she placed the books near Sakura's bag, Tenten and Hinata doing the same as they too, glanced at their reflection.

"I'm tired of seeing this...this _you_!" Ino screeched again, and turned to the other two. Then she said in a non-gloating tone, "Tell me I'm right, girls. I know I am!"

"I think Ino-chan's right," Tenten started as she leaned her elbows on one of the higher marble counters, "We've been wondering for years anyway, since you never did tell us. So what's with this act-like-a-nerd stuff?"

"There's no act, Tenten-chan. This is me. You girls know I love to study, and—"

She got cut off again by Ino. "Yeah. But _loving_ and _obsessing_ are two different things," She paused, "Just like boys." She finished, earning light laughs from her companions. Ino was the fashion book, supermodel kind in their group, her every curve saying 'I'm prettier than you', and was the first one who had reacted—violently—when Sakura sported this..._this_ look when they started high school. She may be sometimes be called a clueless blond, but at those times she was only acting, for she could get straight A's, if she wanted to.

"And I think it's about damn time the glamorous Sakura returned. And I know Ino and Hinata here anticipates it too." Tenten said as she pushed herself off the counter and stood a pose, all her weight placed on one of her heeled foot, a hand on her slightly tilted hip, making it look like she's the sassy one and not Ino. Well, this proves that all those girls who say that Tenten was a tomboy were wrong. And here's one tidbit that's hard to believe: She's the head of the Kendo Club. Faith, she's wearing heeled wedges in class!

Sakura only smiled at them and opened her bag, pulling out her spare uniform, completely ignoring Ino and Tenten's persistence. They were about to give up when Hinata decided to try and ask in _her _way.

"We've never known the reason behind this, Sakura-chan, and I believe we should know—not in a way we're invading your privacy, but as friends?" Hinata tried, in a slightly dramatic way, since the pink-haired girl always softens whenever Hinata uses that tone.

Hinata may look meek at first glance, but under that shy demeanor, is a slightly persuasive, spoiled _I-get-what-I-want_, stubborn female that's only known by her closest friends. Well, no surprise, for every rich kid possesses that characteristic in differing amounts anyway. And it's impossible to say that her cousin isn't rubbing off on her in some ways. And would one believe that she's the Deputy Prime Minister of the _Debate_ Club?

Ino and Tenten glanced at Hinata. They almost smirked, knowing that the supposed-to-be-shy girl was using her soft tone to actually sway Sakura onto their wanting. That's why they didn't say anything after that. It was unbelievable, though, that the four of them had been together since they were children and Sakura still bites on Hinata's acts. Well, the two didn't mind, since sometimes it is useful—just like now.

Ah, how deceiving looks can be.

As expected, Sakura decided to tell them finally, but not before sighing deeply and removing her glasses. She had asked them if they had remembered her ex-boyfriend, which earned her worried looks from her friends, and told them that because of him she had learned a lesson. A lesson she should always keep in mind when it comes to men.

The said ex-boyfriend's name is Sabaku Gaara. They'd been together in their last year of junior high. She was not sporting that nerdy look yet at that time, and she was considered the prettiest girl in the campus. The boy was handsome, albeit frightening in some ways, his demeanor screaming 'bad boy' in every plane, and was known to be a playboy.

It was not much of a thought when he had asked her out.

Every girl wanted the boy, Sakura included. So she was ecstatic when she went out with him. They're together at lunches, after class hours, and sometimes even on weekends. This went on for months, and Sakura eventually fell more and more in love with him each moment.

A day came—the day after their graduation from junior high—and he told her that they should break up. Confused, Sakura demanded what his reasons are and what could have gone wrong and she had asked him, _"Don't you love me? Why are you doing this?"_

Gaara only gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look and said that she was being ridiculous. Sakura, tears already starting to fall, asked him why he had asked her out if he didn't love her.

He made her tears fall even more rapid by saying that he never said he loved her, and since he couldn't get anything more from her, he got bored of their relationship.

She slapped him soundly then, and he even had the gall to ask her why the devil she had done that. Her fury increased, and moved to slap him again when he had grabbed her wrist, and did the same to the other when she tried to slap him with the other hand. He told her that she should've known better, and he reminded her of what his reputation is.

That was then she remembered him being a playboy.

How foolish of her to forget that, to even think that Gaara would change just because he had declared to the whole school that Sakura is his official girlfriend. And now that she thought of it, he never did told her that he love her, not even a single time. When she stopped struggling from his grasp, he released her. And before he left, he said to her, _"Don't blame me for this, Sakura. It was your fault for being beautiful."_

So he wanted her only because she was beautiful, and nothing more? She cried and cried then, her three best friends comforting her. At least she doesn't have any more schoolmates to face after this tirade, for it was after their graduation day. Had he waited for this day, really, just to save her face and break up with her until school's over? How touching. But it was still her fault, in a way, that she had not listened to the warnings of Ino, Tenten and Hinata about Gaara.

As he said, she should've known better.

That was the day she decided to be a wallflower, at least she could be sure that the boy who would come to her would not want her for her looks.

Now, relaying again that moment to her friends, she had seen understanding from their expressions and she was glad at that. At least she was not wailing about that anymore.

But Ino was close to crying, and said, "You should've told us before, forehead-girl! We could've understood you sooner! And I wouldn't have fussed at you in our first day in High School!"

Ino had literally fussed at Sakura in their first day as freshmen. Ino, Tenten and Hinata—and some of their batch mates who had come to the same High School with them, including Gaara—were shocked at the sight of Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in junior high, was looking horribly nerdy with her large eyeglasses and messy hair. It took a full month for everyone who knows her to get used to this appearance. But of course, questions of _why_ and _what happened_ were still unanswered, even by Gaara.

As to Ino's statement, "Ah, quit your drama, I don't want to hear you snort, Ino-pig." Sakura said, smiling at her friend.

"Shut up, forehead girl!" Ino glared, then smiled back.

Tenten and Hinata both chuckled at the two. At least they know now, and they would stop now from forcing Sakura into Ino's fashion magic.

Hinata asked, "But Sakura-chan, what if you fall in love again? And he wouldn't notice you because you look like that? Are you going to revert to your old—"

"Nope," Sakura cut in. "Because I have learned my lesson. And _learned_ I did. And I won't go for overly handsome, pig-headed jerks who only want one thing from a girl."

"Well, that settles it. Now, go change, Sakura-chan. We wouldn't want you to be _ugly _and _dirty _at the same time." Tenten playfully pushed her into one of the cubicles and laughed.

- - - - - -

It was noon, and the lunchroom was cramped, as usual. But the already noisy room got even noisier with squeals and screams from girls—those bloody fangirls again. And one voice stood out from the noise, shouting, "Ahhhhh! Here they come!"

And when the double doors opened, six figures emerged and the room suddenly went deathly quiet as the boys stopped at the doorway. Even the fangirls were silent, but were all standing in front of the boys with hearts in their eyes.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, seated on one of the corner tables, all rolled their eyes. It was like this everyday, in the morning, every after class, at lunchtime, and at the dismissal hour.

Uninterested people started to talk again, but still can be considered quiet, since almost everyone was interested at the six specimens standing there at the door. It was almost all of those girls were waiting for just even one of them to talk, even just a simple _hn_.

But they had almost fainted when a boy—who was holding his coat on one hand—from the group said, "Hi girls."

The rabid females squealed when they heard the boy's voice, whose owner was a blue-eyed, wild blond-haired, with whisker-like marks on the cheeks, named Uzumaki Naruto. Eighteen years old, and was named by the fangirls as the _Killer Smile_, as he is always smiling that boyish smile of his, making fangirls swoon. Although he is a junior, he's the head of the Hidden Leaf Battalion, the school's drum line, which had made females join the organization. He is loud, but the girls didn't seem to mind, and he's considered the friendliest of their group, and a shameless flirt, too.

"Feh, troublesome." The females squealed again, as they heard Nara Shikamaru, an _eighteen_ year old senior—he was accelerated once in junior high, whose brown hair resembles a pineapple, and eyes the same shade as his hair, grumble his favorite phrase in a bored manner. He was known around the campus as the _Effortless Genius_, or _Smartie_, courtesy of their fanclub. Even though a straight A+ student, he isn't active on any extra-curricular activity or any sort of sport, he find those things troublesome, and would rather lie down and stare at the clouds. In short, he's a _lazy-ass_, as Naruto calls him.

Naruto grinned, and the squeals became louder. "Everything's troublesome for you, you lazy ass."

Giggles erupted from the girls, as they found Naruto's comment funny. Then a girl was suddenly pushed to the floor as one boy started to walk, for he found stopping there at the doorway meaningless. The girls stopped giggling started to give way to the rude boy.

Then Naruto called out to him, "Teme! Don't you go pushing girls like that! Tsk, tsk." He said, as he held out a hand to the poor girl and helped her up. It was a surprise that the girl didn't faint.

The rude boy turned his head to face Naruto, "She's in my way." Uchiha Sasuke, nineteen, a spiky raven-haired, onyx-eyed senior known as _Dark Angel_, for being a bastard while having an angelic face, or sometimes, _Baby-Faced Assassin_, (1) a name the fangirls gave him, as they said they feel like dying whenever he gives them even just one look—or glare, as he always do. He's the ace player and captain of the Konoha High School Basketball team. Silent, smart, handsome, rude, mysterious, has one hell of a temper, all in all, a definite girl-magnet.

In response to the Uchiha's remark, another said, "Yeah she is, but girls are like glass, that needs to be handled with care," the new voice turned to the girl, "Are you alright, cutie pie?"

Inuzuka Kiba, eighteen years old, a junior, with short, spiky dark brown hair and eyes, with red inverted triangle marks under his eyes, and is always seen with a small white puppy that's tucked on his chest the fangirls found cute. Also known as _Pretty Boy_, as he is a flirt, and loves to play Frisbee on the fields in the morning with Akamaru, his puppy, making the campus grounds already crowded early in the morning.

As to Kiba's question, of course, the girl nodded abruptly and blushed a thousand shades of red. How lucky she must've felt. Got pushed by the Uchiha Sasuke, helped up by the Uzumaki Naruto, and now, being called _cutie pie_ by the Inuzuka Kiba. Oh, how she wanted to faint now! and maybe, one of them would catch her...

Another boy walked forward, following Sasuke suit. "We're wasting time." Aburame Shino, another quiet dude said, earning another round of squeals and heartless sighs from the female before them. An eighteen year old junior, with black hair, eyes always concealed with dark round sunglasses, and is the vice-president of the science club, and has this creepy—though fangirls find it awesome—fascination with bugs. And let's not forget, his all-too-sweet alias, _Honey-bee_.

"Time could never be considered wasted if it is spent on girls." A deep, smooth voice said, making the females squeal once again and some, to finally faint with the sight of the group's most-wanted hottie sporting his charm-the-ladies smirk.

His name, Hyuuga Neji. Nineteen years old, Hyuuga Hinata's cousin. His long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and always has that heat in his pale, lavender tinted pupils that draw women of all ages into them. A defined ladies' man, known widely even outside the campus as the _Handsome Devil_, and oftentimes _Heartbreaker_, a name he got because of his notorious reputation as a playboy. He's the representative of his batch, the seniors—earned not because of his looks, but of his cunning intelligence that is always doubted at first because of his deceiving handsome features. This seemingly perfect dream boy is also the playing coach of the Konoha High School Soccer team, the league champion for three consecutive years.

"Damn right you are, Neji." Naruto agreed, his grin turning into a sensual smile as he eyed again the girls. He then said to their female audience, "But you'll have to excuse us, ladies. Sasuke-teme's in a bad mood today—" he was cut off by a snort.

"He's always in a bad mood, Naruto." Kiba said, grinning, and he turned to the girls too, "You wouldn't want us to get starved, don't you, girls?"

He was answered with another loud round of screams and swoons. They then walked into their usual table, the lunchroom assistant serving them their lunch for today, but not before greeting the group on the other table. Kiba and Naruto, flirts as they are, went to the table next to theirs.

"Ah, you girls seem to get more and more beautiful each passing day," Kiba greeted, "Especially you, Tenten, darling."

Tenten only rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch. If she was supposed to be flattered, well, she wasn't. In fact, it irritated her and she found it annoying. _Darling_? Eew. That's just too cheesy.

Akamaru barked. Kiba looked at Tenten again, "See? Even Akamaru agrees with me."

And another thing, Tenten hates dogs. She's allergic to animals.

"What the hell, Kiba? Go find someone your age!" Naruto smacked Kiba behind his head playfully, "And, baby-face's gonna be assassinating you for hitting on his girl."

Kiba acted surprised. He turned to Naruto and said, shouted actually, "Eh? I didn't know that Sasuke's panting after Tenten!"

He was probably heard by the whole lunchroom since people were staring at them, mostly girls, surprised by his statement.

"Yeah, you're definitely gonna be turned to bird food, dog-boy." Naruto whispered, seeing the look of murder Sasuke—who was at their table, eating—was giving them.

"Nah," Kiba said, shrugging it off. "He wouldn't kill me. He's gonna miss me if he does."

Naruto laughed then turned to the girl who shares the same features as he did, "Well, a pleasure to see the raving beauty here," he paused to clear his throat, then gently grabbed the girl's hand, and planted a kiss on it. "Ino-chan."

Ino quickly snatched her hand back and scowled at him, making the boy chuckle and say, "You still look very pretty even if you scowl like that, you know. Makes me want to kiss you right here—"

"I don't want to hear it." Ino said, irritation lacing her tone.

"Heh, the stupid kitsune got toilet-flushed!" Kiba said, laughing, "Didn't realize she's too beautiful for your ugly face?"

Naruto's smile didn't falter. "Hah! At least I wasn't ignored. I got a reaction **and **a kiss!"

"That's not counted as a kiss, baka." Inuzuka retorted.

Naruto shrugged then smiled at Sakura. "Ah, Sakura, the most beautiful blossom. How fetching you look today."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Is this idiot insulting her? She didn't know if he was mocking her or he was just being nice to not ignore her though it was obvious that she doesn't look _fetching_ as he had said.

"Don't try to act nice, Uzumaki. It's not working." Sakura said, displeasure clearly heard from her voice. "And you sound like Rock Lee."

"I'm hurt, Sakura-chan," Naruto placed his hand above his heart. "Not because you said I sounded like fuzzy-brows but because you don't find my words sincere."

"Because it's not." Sakura continued her eating, and ignored him. She, having heard so many compliments when she was in junior high, knew all too well when a boy is sincere or not, or _thinks_ he's sincere.

"I pity you, Naruto. Even Sakura-chan doesn't want you." Then Kiba suddenly rounded the table to speak to Hinata, and was going to start his string of compliments when he was stopped by Neji's playful half-threat, "Paws off, Kiba. No hitting on my cousin."

"Aw, man," Kiba placed his hands behind his head and said, "Such a kill joy, Neji, that you are."

"You'd want to die in my hands, rather than her father's, Kiba, believe me." Neji paused, then added in a whisper, "Or worse, Hinata's hands herself."

The three chuckled, but it was true, Hyuuga Hiashi isn't someone you can call nice, and Hinata is a Hyuuga after all, and their clan is not known to be made up of nice people.

"Forgive these idiots for disturbing your meal, ladies," Neji started, eyeing the four girls as he both bonked the two boys in the head. "But I believe all they'd said was the truth."

"Oh? You're actually agreeing with us, Neji?" Naruto asked, "How surprised I am."

"You shouldn't be," Neji said, and smirked at the ladies, "They indeed represent exquisite beauty, as you both said."

He nodded at them and turned back to return to their table, Naruto and Kiba following behind.

- - - - - -

"Odious men." Tenten said, as soon as the three young lads left. She really isn't fond of them, and their flirting, because she found it vastly irritating, and such a waste of her time.

"I'll have to agree with you there," Ino said, frowning, but was smiling coyly in the next moment, "But what're you gonna say about what we've recently discovered?"

Hinata bit her lip, she was fast with picking up topics, and she definitely picked this one real quick. She was trying to stifle a giggle, but failed, as small sounds came from her, and she covered her mouth with her hand and gave Ino a knowing look.

Tenten looked at her, confused, "What's funny, Hinata-chan?"

Sakura seemed to pick it up too. And she rolled her eyes. She didn't think that Ino would actually remember that and tease Tenten about it. They were actually pretending not to hear it. Well, it was surprising, to say the least, that Uchiha Sasuke, the emotionless, coldhearted, conceited bastard was actually human and has hormones. Well, he really has a damn fine taste in women since he has his eyes on Tenten. It's not proven true yet, but it was definitely interesting.

Speaking of interesting, Sakura's eyes did catch something, or _someone_ very interesting. She had been staring at him the moment they had entered the room. He was there, looking all too handsome, and when he spoke, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. But what sane woman could? What a fine example of the male specie he was, and so charming, too.

Wait, she said she's not going for overly handsome playboys, right? So why's she staring at Hyuuga Neji moments ago? Damn traitorous eyes.

Feh, who was she fooling? Yeah, she did say she's not falling for those types of guys, but she never did say that she doesn't like those types of guys. It was impossible to ignore him, with his distinct features, that heat in his eyes, that sexy smirk—No, no, no!

And the feeling palpitated when he had come up their table to fetch his two friends and said, _"They indeed represent exquisite beauty, as you both said."_

She felt her cheeks go hot with his words, but quickly reminded herself that she's in school, wearing her horrid glasses, and the same description goes for her hair. It was impossible that Neji had included her with the _'they'_ in his sentence. Her musing was interrupted by Ino's whiny voice. She remembered they're talking about Sasuke and Tenten here. She better pay attention.

"Oh, don't play pretend with us, darling," Ino cooed, "C'mon, tell us."

Tenten still looked confused. What on earth is she talking about? "I don't understand, Ino-chan, really. What is it?"

"It's not like you to have a short attention span, Tenten-chan," Ino rolled her eyes. "You've heard the fox-boy and the dog-boy say it,"

Fox-boy? Dog-boy? She must be referring to Naruto and Kiba then. But what did they say again? Hmm...

"_And, baby-face's gonna be assassinating you for hitting on his girl."_

"_Eh? I didn't know that Sasuke's panting after Tenten!"_

Tenten thought about it for a moment, and then gasped and her eyes went wide as realization dawned itself upon her.

"Ino! What the bloody hell are you...argh, taking their words seriously! All and sundry know that those guys are _never_ serious!" She said with narrowed eyes, but her blush betrayed her angry hiss.

Hinata's giggling stopped, and was replaced by a smile—a smile too sly, a foreign sight to see when it's Hinata we're talking about. "But they don't seem to be joking to me, Tenten-chan."

Tenten swished her head in Hinata's direction, and gave her a look of disbelief. "I can't believe it! Even you, Hinata?"

"Well, I do too." Sakura said, smiling now too. It was a rare sight to see Tenten so embarrassed and so agitated all at the same time, and agreeing with Ino and Hinata may cost her her head, but she thought it was worth it.

Tenten shook her head and slumped back in her seat. "Well, for that matter, I think I don't have anything to say other than I think it's ridiculous." She said, trying to sound calm, hoping her friends would close the topic.

But Ino wasn't going to back down. "Oh? And did it not occur to you that it is possible? Seeing you're both in the same class?"

Sakura couldn't believe it herself. Ino was actually probing it! And Hinata, well, she was going to say something too, but Tenten began to rant, "Oh yeah? But did it occur to you that I am three or four rows away from him, that it is possible that he doesn't know me? And please, I have never talked to him, all those years we've been stuck in the same block, and I do not want to talk to him anyway in the first place since there's no reason for me to and you know I don't like that type of guy and—" she was cut off.

"It did occur to us, Tenten-chan. But I'm thinking you're being a little defensive." Hinata cut in, showing an _I-got-you-now-you're-in-trouble_ smile on her face.

Sakura and Ino stared at the one who had cut Tenten off. Hinata wasn't herself today. Well, that's great in a way, for her to get out of that shy demeanor. But now, they're having thoughts that Hinata was just actually acting shy, and were more like, _devious and bitchy_ which is not their sweet Hinata-chan. But hey, that's only their thoughts.

Tenten's already widened eyes widened even more, if that was possible. ­D-defensive? She's not being defensive! "Hinata-chan! I am not being defensive! I'm just saying that we should drop this topic right now because if we don't, we're just going to walk around in circles, because it's bloody ridiculous to even think about it!"

The three didn't listen to her.

But what Hinata said was true. Indeed, Tenten was being a tad too defensive. Seems she's gotten so worked up with the mere thought of the Uchiha taking a liking to her. Maybe their paths collided before in a not-so-good way, but she said they'd never talked before...

Or...

"Well... I have a little conclusion here, girls, regarding Hinata's statement," Sakura paused, then smirked evilly at Tenten who then had a horrified look on her face as she saw Sakura's smirk, "I believe Tenten-chan here likes our _Dark Angel _Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino's excited blue eyes looked at Sakura's smirking face and then at Tenten's blushing one. She wanted to squeal. And squeal she did. "Kami-sama! Tenten, why on earth did we not hear about this?"

Cornered, Tenten spluttered, "I don't like him!" she tried to sound defiant, but she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

The three didn't believe her.

"You were never good at lying, Tenten-chan." Hinata smiled at her again.

"Your face betrayed it all. It is red as a tomato." Sakura added, and gave her a knowing smile.

"Well, that's good news for you, since I've heard Uchiha loves tomatoes." Ino suggested.

Tenten's blush turned into a deeper shade of red. "Shut up, Ino." Damn Sakura for being so smart! And damn those two idiots, Naruto and Kiba, for letting all the people in the lunchroom hear! But she was surprised, actually, when she heard Naruto's comment about her being the _Teme's girl_. Can he be possibly telling the truth? Argh, damn that Uchiha for being so sinfully handsome!

"Ooh...now, she's not denying anything!" Ino squealed, and then added in a singsong voice, "Tenten's got a little crush on Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tenten was not a very patient person. Like Sasuke, she was hot-tempered, and she exploded, standing up, "Damn it, Ino! I said I don't like the bloody Uchiha! So drop it!"

She realized she was shouting, and probably the boys heard her. She glanced at them—they're actually looking at her, and knew then that unfortunately, they did.

_Oh shit..._

Tenten stomped out of the lunchroom. Then after smiling at each other, Sakura, Ino and Hinata followed suit.

- - - - - -

"_Damn it, Ino! I said I don't like the bloody Uchiha! So drop it!"_

As soon as those words left Tenten's lips, the boys paused in their eating and looked at the girls' table, then at Sasuke, who was surprised himself, for the fork he was holding was paused halfway to his mouth. He realized his friends were looking at him, and he glared at them all, earning him snickers and smirks and a, _"Troublesome."_

Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke, "That's gotta be a total ouch, teme. Considering you've not asked her yet, and she already said she doesn't like you."

Sasuke glared at him, removing Naruto's arm on his shoulder. "Shut up, dobe."

"Ah, we understand how getting dumped hurts, Sasuke-teme, though none of us have been dumped before. For that, we'll be very nice and tolerate the many string of curses you're planning to say."

"I said shut up. And you've been dumped once, idiot."

Naruto twitched at that memory, but smiled again. "Just let it all out, we understand."

Sasuke was mad, really. But not in the way Naruto was saying. He was mad, at Naruto. And his friends seem to know that, but weren't doing anything to shut the damn dobe up. The steel fork he was holding had gone bent against his palm, and his friends looked like they're amused, when they were supposed to be afraid, now that Uchiha Sasuke's about to explode.

"Look at that poor fork, suffering under Sasuke's wrath," Kiba said, turning to Neji, "Don't you know anything about that lovely Tenten-chan and Sasuke there? You're in the same class as they are."

Neji shrugged. "They're rows away from each other."

"Oh? Where's she seated then?" Naruto asked.

"Near the window, front row," Shikamaru answered, "You do know that the three of us are seated at the last row."

Naruto nodded. And had quickly deducted that since the Uchiha was at the back, he had every chance of looking at the girl without getting caught. But too bad it was only her back. "I'm thinking that Sasuke always glances at her from behind," Naruto mused, "I didn't know you were into _gaze-from-afar_ types of romances, Sasuke-teme."

"What? Sasuke always glances at _her behind_?" Kiba said, looking up from his food, hearing Naruto's words wrong.

"That's not what Naruto said, Kiba," Neji answered calmly, then smirked, "But the idea is accepted."

Their table erupted with laughter with that last remark. Hell, even Shino was smiling.

Sasuke glared at them again. Just what are these fools getting at?

"We all know how Sasuke looks like whenever his eyes focus on a girl when he's pretending to be interested, and..." Naruto trailed off, as he exchanged glances with Kiba, who nodded, as he caught what Naruto is trying to say.

"The reason they called Sasuke an assassin was because he kills girls with his eyes," Kiba paused, tsking, and turned to the Uchiha, "But I didn't know that you can actually strip girls using them."

Again, laughter came, more loudly this time, as Kiba and Naruto blatantly made fun of Sasuke's alias and implied that the boy was a pervert. But Sasuke did not find it the least bit funny. As if he found anything amusing.

Maybe the idea did struck them funny, since Shikamaru was also laughing—he thinks everything, including laughing out loud was troublesome.

The bent steel fork snapped to two pieces, a sign that Sasuke isn't amused. The group was aware of it, but still the laughter didn't stop. Neji raised a hand as if to tell his friends to calm themselves. When the boys' laughter ceased to a smile, Neji looked at the center of their ridicule.

"It's just for fun, Sasuke, nothing serious."

"Che. Like I care if it's otherwise."

Sasuke clearly isn't the person one could make fun of without getting hurt. But of course, his best friends are not afraid of him, especially Naruto, and so they can ridicule him anytime they want, whether Sasuke likes it or not.

"Aww. Fine, fine. Let's not worsen Sasuke's already decomposing mood, guys," Naruto started, grinning madly, "We should in fact make him happy because he got dumped—by a girl he didn't ask out yet."

_That's it!_

Screaming was heard as Naruto sprinted out the lunchroom, Sasuke on the chase. The guys who were left at the table all shook their heads and decided that they too, should go out the stuffy room.

As they were walking on the fields, Kiba went beside Neji. "Oy, Neji."

The Hyuuga turned to him, that serving as a cue for Kiba to say whatever it is that he wanted to. They reached a grassy part of the field, a raised terrain with a large cherry blossom tree shading two stone benches. It was their favorite place in the school, for it was quiet here as Neji and Sasuke wanted, though it was impossible for the peaceful environment to stay since they have Naruto and Kiba on their group. It was the perfect place for cloud gazing for Shikamaru, since the ground had soft grass and the large tree blocks the direct glare of the sunlight. This is also where Shino sometimes catch bugs.

Kiba plopped himself onto one of the benches, hands under his head, and one leg dangling on the side, Akamaru sitting on his stomach. Shikamaru lay on the ground, yawning, while Shino sat beside him, reading a book. Neji preferred to stand, leaning on the tree with hands on his pockets.

"Oy, Neji." Kiba repeated.

Neji looked at him. "...What."

The Inuzuka started snickering, making Akamaru bounce on his abdomen. The puppy then jumped off, walking to Shikamaru and Shino.

Kiba had seen Sakura staring at Neji in the lunchroom, despite her large eyeglasses. At least she was subtle with it, just staring at the Hyuuga and not swooning, but he swore he saw her cheeks turn pink for a split second, gone as it came, when Neji had come up their table and spoke to them.

It seems that even the pink-haired nerd was affected with Neji's charms. Well, she's still a girl, anyway, so it was not surprising. But he thought that girl was not the least interested in men, as Naruto had told him once.

"D'you know that cherry-chan's been looking at you?"

"Haruno?"

Kiba nodded, sitting up, "Yeah. Oh, let me rephrase, _staring_ at you."

"Really." He too, thought that his cousin's childhood friend was not that interested in boys, something he had overheard in one of the girls' conversations when they'd had those sleepovers in the Hyuuga mansion. If he's correct, that girl looks differently when they were in junior high, but he wasn't sure how different. He'd never talked to his cousin's friends before, and could care less if they looked different. He's a playboy, yes, but he wasn't going to prance around with Hinata's friends, it could cost him his head. Either from Hinata or her father, since Hiashi was surprisingly nice to his daughter's friends.

"Yes, really." Kiba said, now seated with his legs crossed. "That's a surprise. I thought that girl was a snob."

"Surprised? It's _me_ she's staring at." Neji all but sneered.

Kiba laughed at that and shook his head. The Hyuuga's self-confidence is astounding. He really thinks of himself as one hell of a heartthrob, that not even one female could ignore him, single or not. He's not sure how Neji had ingrained that in his head. Well, maybe being able to fool around with more than a hundred gullible women without being forced into accidental commitment did that to him. The phrase '_pick of the week_'™, courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto, refers to Neji's new girlfriend—maximum of seven days—even made his head inflate.

"Are we missing any fun?"

The four turned to the voice, and Inuzuka's laughter went louder as he saw Naruto's busted lips and swell closed left eye. Shikamaru and Shino turned to the new arrivals, and Shikamaru snorted.

"Seems like Sasuke leashed out on him." Shino stated, amused.

"...I have every reason to do so." Sasuke said, then sat on the stone bench next to the one Kiba's sitting on, an elbow on the backrest.

Neji chuckled. Sasuke really is in a very rotten mood today, worse than his usual grumpy one, for it looked like a mallet had been smashed onto Naruto's face. The blond boy never looked this bad, even when he and Sasuke had their mock fights. Maybe the Tenten issue is a sensitive one...

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. You should've pitied him. You've made him even more uglier!" Kiba exclaimed, still laughing.

Naruto sat on the grass, facing Kiba and Neji. He tried to scowl, but it turned into a wince. It was hard to even grin widely. He opted to stick out his tongue instead. "The girls would be very glad to patch me up later, they'd be missing my _killer smile_."

"Too bad Yamanaka's not one of them."

"Gah, Shino! You really didn't have to rub that in!" Naruto exclaimed.

The blond boy isn't really attracted to that equally blond female before. But of course, it was like a law to their group—except Shino and Shikamaru—to try and snatch every beautiful lady that walks in their path. Naruto had tried to woo Ino first, since he's really into supermodel-skinny bodied girls, and Ino is definitely shaped as that. And he thinks that they would look cute together since they both have the same shade of hair and eyes.

To their surprise, the girl only ignored him, and even shouted at him to get lost. Initially, that was not counted as being dumped, since it was only just for fun. But as months passed, Ino's feisty attitude got to him. And he's been picking on her for two years now, a thing they both got used to, as if it was a routine. He's not in love with her, he's just thrilled with the fact that this particular girl could ignore him.

"_If_ you got her to be your girlfriend, make sure you wouldn't make her cry." Shikamaru said, surprising his friends. There was silence, and he got curious so he opened one eye and saw the group staring at him. He sighed, and sat up. "Her father will have my head."

_Oh._

They forgot that Yamanaka Inoshi and Nara Shikato—Ino and Shikamaru's dads respectively—are best buds. So, if ever Naruto got her to be his girlfriend, and in any instance made her cry, Shikamaru's gonna be in trouble, since Naruto and him are friends.

"Whew. Damn you, lazy-ass, I got worried for a moment there!" Naruto said, trying to grin to show his relief—something that's hard to tell if he's serious or not—but failed, as he felt the pain from his wounded lip.

"You should, because if ever Shikamaru does like her, you could kiss your fantasies about her goodbye, fox-boy." Kiba said, with the intention of annoying Naruto. And he succeeded.

"Oh yeah? How bout you, trying to woo Tenten back there in the lunchroom! Hah! Of course, she would prefer Sasuke than you, dog-boy!" Naruto retorted, then added, "On second thought, she might not. Because she did say she didn't like teme."

Cracking sounds were heard as the group turned to a twitching Sasuke who was crackling his fists. Naruto went to hide behind Neji, and the boys laughed again.

"...Idiot." Sasuke said, then leaned back on the bench.

Shikamaru started, "It look like those troublesome girls are giving you guys a hard time, eh?"

"Speaking of girls, and that group in particular. I was talking to Neji here about someone who's been melting him with a stare." Kiba said, reverting the topic back to what he was talking about before the two boys arrived.

"Who?" Surprisingly, Sasuke asked.

Surprising, indeed. Kiba grinned. "Don'tcha worry, you bloody Uchiha, it's not Tenten."

Laughter was heard again. Sasuke glared at him. That was what Tenten had called Sasuke before she went out the lunchroom.

"Bloody...Uchiha!" Naruto said between laughs. He couldn't stop laughing, even though it was painful. But if it isn't Tenten, then...

"Yamanaka." Shino and Sasuke said, at the same time. Naruto added a, "Though it pains me to say so, yes, I think it's her."

Kiba was about to tell them they were wrong when Shikamaru uttered, "Haruno."

Four pairs of eyes looked at him.

"What!"

"Impossible."

"Bingo!" Kiba exclaimed, standing up from his seat. He pulled Shikamaru to stand, and asked, "You really are a genius, you ass. How'd you find out?"

Shikamaru whined, "Do I really need to explain?" And he was answered with nods. "Troublesome."

He sat down again at the grass and told them, but not after telling them that they should use their heads and not leave the thinking and explaining always to him. He got a, "Just get on with it, lazy ass, stop whining!"

"Fine, fine. Troublesome." He paused. "It can't be Ino because she'll only get envious of Neji's hair, and I'm sure she would prefer Sasuke. It can't be Tenten because by the tone of her voice and her blush, she was being defensive and hiding that she likes Sasuke, though she said otherwise. And it can't be Hinata, for obvious reasons of course."

"But I thought that Sakura-chan's not interested in guys?"

"Don't ask that again, Naruto. I don't want to hear Neji's bragging again." Kiba said, as he picked up Akamaru from the ground, remembering what Neji said when he himself stated what Naruto asked.

"Oh well," Naruto said, placing his hands behind his head. Then he thought of something. "Why're we experiencing so much bad luck with those girls? First me, then Sasuke. Now, Neji's next."

Kiba thought of that too. Why's it that he and Naruto tend to share the same thoughts? Must be their hound senses.

Neji snarled. Him? Having girl problems? Nah. Impossible. If he is, with who? Haruno Sakura? That pink haired nerd? Sasuke must've hit Naruto's head too hard.

- - - - - -

Tenten was fuming as she went to their usual place for hanging out inside the school, the org building's rooftop. Students don't hang out on this part of the school, since the building was too high at ten floors, and it didn't have high balustrades, one could fall off if not careful. Since they were the only ones who go there and everyday too, the janitor gladly gave them each a key to the rooftop door. It was like they have their own patio in the school.

As Tenten sat on one of the chairs they had brought there, she sighed.

Damn it. First, those girls she call friends had known her little secret, then the group her crush belongs to heard her say she doesn't like him. What if Naruto and Kiba were telling the truth? Neji did say so, that those idiots were telling the truth, but he was referring to their beauty, right? But Neji told them, _all they've said_. What if Sasuke really had his eyes on her? With what she had shouted, she ruined her chance with him. She had indirectly dumped him, of course! Why, oh why does this have to happen? She wanted to pull on her hair. Oops, no, that's going to make it messy, and the buns would come off.

"Tenten-chan?"

She looked up to see her three friends staring at her, and she glared at the three of them.

"Look, we're sorry," Ino said, "But we could've avoided that if you just told us all about it before."

Is she apologizing or blaming her? Tenten shook her head. Ino really is hard to understand sometimes.

"Are you still mad at us, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

Tenten sighed again. "No. I was just embarrassed." She was afraid that the other table would hear them saying she likes that baby-faced bastard, so she went out the room so that the three would stop discussing it on open air.

"So you forgive us now?" Sakura asked, smiling at her.

Tenten looked at Sakura and she remembered something. Sakura was the one who had led her into this predicament! Sakura was the one who had concluded she likes Sasuke! She even told her that she's red as a tomato! She's the one to talk, when she was blushing herself while staring at—Tenten blinked. Wait a minute...

She smirked.

"I forgive you both, Ino, Hinata." She said, smiling at Sakura. "But as for you, Sakura-_chan_, you're going to spill something before I forgive you."

Tenten's mischievous smile made Sakura shudder inwardly. Spill something? What? She isn't keeping anything from them!

The three sat down, pulled their seats near Tenten. Sakura still is confused. What is Tenten talking about? Didn't Sakura already tell them everything?

"What are you talking about, Tenten? I don't understand."

Tenten smirked wider as she eyed Sakura. It was like when they were in the lunchroom! Just that she and Sakura had switched places. She'll surely deny it. But of course, Tenten's not going to let Sakura get away with it. Hah. Revenge!

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan, don't play innocent with us, we're your friends!" Tenten said, "That's what you girls said when you're forcing me to admit I like Sasuke-kun."

"So you're in the _Sasuke-kun_ terms now, eh?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Well, you've busted out my secret. So no need for me to keep my endearment for him. It's just the four of us here, anyway." Tenten shrugged, and turned again to Sakura. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten you, Sakura-chan, dear. Now, spill."

Sakura still didn't get what she was saying. "I really don't know what you're talking about. Really, no pretending."

"Oh, fine then. I'll just tell them myself." Tenten chirped, still smiling at Sakura.

Hinata, as fast as she is in picking up, didn't get what Tenten was saying. "I'm confused."

Tenten patted Hinata's hand. She wondered how Hinata would react..."Oh, you wouldn't be. You'll even be delighted once you know who Sakura was gawking at just moments ago in the lunchroom."

Sakura blushed and panicked. Oh no. So Tenten saw her. Oh my goodness. So she's taking revenge on her for saying that Tenten likes Sasuke... Ohhh... what would Hinata say?!

"Who? Who?" Ino exclaimed excitedly, then frowned the next, "Don't tell me it's Naruto!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What! I would never..." she paused, "Wait—so what if I'm staring at Naruto? Don't tell us you like him!"

Hinata and Tenten looked at the blond. "Don't worry girls, I don't. I just don't want Sakura to end up liking an idiot." They believed her. When Ino said she doesn't like a guy, she doesn't. When she does like a guy, she would not hesitate to tell the four of them. Ino then added, "And don't try to change the subject, forehead-girl."

"I'm not! It's in the...course of the conversation." Sakura defended. So much for trying to change the subject.

The three exchanged glances and nodded at each other. Sakura is hiding something. And they're going to know it. Even if Hinata and Ino fail, Tenten would get it out of her. Even if she had to use brute force. Bwahaha.

"Who is it, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, voice all too sweet they felt ants crawling on their legs.

Sakura stayed silent. She is not going to tell them. No freaking way. They'll only tell her that she likes another Gaara. A guy worse than Gaara. Hell, Neji has a week expiration date on his girlfriends!

"She's not going to talk," Hinata turned to Tenten. "You tell us."

"Gladly." Tenten said, seeing the look of horror Sakura has on her face. It really was like déja vu! But they've switched places. "I swear, Hinata, you're going to love this."

"Wait...I'll try to guess..." Ino brought a hand up and thought about it for a moment. Hinata's going to love it? Hmm. Why would she? Not unless the guy was pestering her, or it could be someone close to the girl. Well, the second one's more plausible...hmm. Someone close...But Hinata isn't really that friendly with boys so...

She gasped.

"Oh. My. God!" She turned to Hinata and squealed. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She hugged the girl, "Hinata-chan!"

Tenten shrugged at Sakura as if saying, _"Don't blame me, she figured it out on her own without me telling her."_

Sakura scowled. What? So Ino's happy about it? And Tenten seemed to be, too. But what about Hinata? Oh what the hell, she doesn't like him that much. He's just plain handsome, and attracted her on every level. He's smart, has a very deep voice that's really smooth to the ears, a nice body build too. She wondered how it would feel being wrapped in his embrace, and...wait a second! Darn it, here she goes again!

Ino was still squealing and hugging Hinata who has a questioning look on her face. Tenten chuckled at the sight of them. "Ino-chan, you're choking her."

The blond then let go at that. "Sorry. I got too excited." She stuck her tongue out. "Finally! A discussion about Sakura and a guy! It's just been too long since Sakura had an interest in men! And I should tell you, forehead, a damn fine choice you have there."

"But who is it?" Hinata asked, she didn't hear Tenten say she's going to love the idea.

"Take a guess, Hinata-chan." Tenten smiled. "I think it's easy to figure out, actually. Sakura really has this bad habit of liking these types of guys. And Ino and I think you'd love it."

Hinata sat back on her chair to think while staring straight at nervous-looking and blushing Sakura. Think. Think. Bad habit of liking a certain type? A playboy then. Naruto? He's annoying. Shikamaru? Nah, too lazy. Shino? She shuddered. No way. Sasuke? No, she knows Tenten likes the chap. Kiba? Impossible. Neji-nii-san? Nope, he's just like Gaa—Wait, too much _like_ Gaara!

As she figured it out, she perked up, and like Ino, she muttered, "Oh my god..."

"Yeah. Oh my god," Ino said. "But he's like, worse than Gaara, as I see it."

"Neji-nii-san's not that much of a bastard," Hinata said, surprising her friends with her language. "But in terms of relationships, he's...kind of."

Ino nodded. Then remembered that Tenten said Sakura was staring at the Hyuuga boy before, "Damn you forehead-girl! You even made me cry at the washroom, then we'll discover you're starting all over again?" she laughed.

Sakura's blush is still in place. The pink-haired girl looked down and pushed her glasses. But she was startled as her glasses were pulled away from her face. It was Hinata who did. "You never did need this, Sakura-chan."

Sakura snatched it back. She knows where this conversation is headed. Nuh-uh. She's not going to ditch this get-up just for that guy. She's not that foolish to allow herself to be tricked twice by those men who cannot keep their hands to themselves, and to one woman even!

"Yes I did. And I admit I'm attracted to your cousin, Hinata-chan. But who isn't?" As she said that, she got stares from her friends as if answering her with, _"Who isn't? No duh, us three!"_

"Fine. But it was just physical attraction. Nothing serious, really." Sakura slumped back in her seat.

Tenten smiled. "That's it. Nothing serious."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Tenten as she said that. What she was saying was that since Sakura is just attracted to his charms, and she's not in love with him, then why shouldn't she have a non-serious tie-up with Neji? One week isn't enough for Sakura to fall in love with Neji, she supposed.

"I said, that's it. Nothing serious," Tenten paused. "Since you're not crazy in love with him, then a fling would do, just to satisfy your physical attraction to him, as you've said you have."

"What, you want me to turn into someone I'm trying to avoid?" What Sakura meant was, she hates playboys, now they wanted her to turn as the counterpart? She doesn't think so.

Despite what she said, she'd thought of what Tenten had suggested.

- - - - - -

_Baby-faced assassin - _Mexican Professional Boxer Marco Antonio Barrera's alias, given by boxing enthusiasts.

_Me and __**Eris**__ are in a war. He's not helping me out with this fic. Damn brother. He said he's having problems with his story. So please, excuse my grammar. Thank you. _

_-__**Freyr**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

- - - - - -

They went back to their respective classes, but of course after interrogating Sakura more. Ino and Hinata are in the same class, with Naruto and Kiba, unfortunately for them. The period was for mathematics, with Hatake Kakashi. And as usual, he was late. So the two girls were talking about what the four of them had discussed in the rooftop.

Hinata and Ino were eager to bring back Sakura's old self, despite what the pink-haired girl had told them. Ino thought that it was just excessive self-loathing and not 'being cautious' as Sakura had said. Sakura seemed to forget that she could actually _dump_ guys, now that she knew better than before, and she's smart, damn it! Of course she would not be fooled the second time around! It was just sad that she had fallen so madly in love with that Gaara, that she went blind and forgot that he's never serious at any relationship.

What's that phrase again? _Collect and collect then select™_, a Tenten original. Sakura should know the concept of that phrase, since the three of them—yes, Hinata included—had been following that, and Ino thinks it's about time that phrase become a group rule for the four of them. If only they could get Sakura to cooperate...

They're not exactly prying on Sakura's love life, they just don't want her to spend the last of her teenage years without a boyfriend. Damn it, she's going to medical school once they graduate! And she won't have any more time for boys...and they don't want Sakura to die being single. Okay, that's exaggerating, but considering how hideous Sakura looks everyday, no man with an eyesight, perfect or not, would think of approaching her.

Well, except for Rock Lee, that is.

The senior had been pursuing Sakura's heart since she was a freshman, after the girl had patched him up—she was assisting the school nurse, Shizune that time—when he got punched by Sasuke, whom he irritated for talking too much. Actually, the one Lee liked before was Tenten, as she was in the same class as him.

Two years ago, it was a free period, and he was babbling and babbling to the uninterested and irritated Tenten—who was trying to be nice and not shoo him away, as she is reading her notes—his youthful ideas and was trying to woo her when suddenly he was knocked down unconscious. Sasuke got curious looks from his blockmates, and he shrugged and said that fuzzy brows' ranting was getting annoying and he was disturbing them—when it was just Tenten he was disturbing—and so, he knocked him out.

That was the day Tenten had seen Sasuke up close, and vice versa. That time, she didn't know if she should thank him for making Lee stop disturbing her, or get mad at him for punching a classmate. She preferred the former, and went to do so when she saw him in the lockers at lunchtime. She had approached him while he was dumping his books in his locker and thanked him. And when Sasuke asked her what for, she said it was because she had been tempted to punch the guy herself, and Sasuke had saved her the trouble. She turned on her heels then, but not after flashing him a dazzling smile, that left him staring at the place where she was standing before she fled.

As for Rock Lee that time, he had been sent to the clinic, with the help of two classmates. Sakura had been asked to tend to him since Shizune was busy with organizing their medicine boxes. The boy was roused from his unconsciousness with the girl's wet cloths and the painful sting of his swollen cheek. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a blur of pink and green, looking down at him. The clinic lights surrounded the figure, making it look like she has a halo. It was an angel, he assumed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and when his vision cleared, he saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing large eyeglasses smiling at him.

That was then he decided to pursue the heart of the girl who had saved him from the depths of his dark world of unconsciousness. And also he didn't want to get hurt if he tried to speak to Tenten again.

At present, Ino and Hinata were trying to think of ways to make Sakura return to her old self. It would be the only way for Sakura to get some attention, Neji included. It was impossible to not notice Sakura's beauty before, and the two were sure that even Neji would try to get her.

Hinata sent Tenten a text message, saying that Ino and her had planned a meeting in the Hyuuga estate, without Sakura of course. Ino and Hinata didn't wait for her response, they just wanted to tell her their after-school schedule. It was perfect, since Sakura told them that she's going to tutor a student after class.

They both sighed. They haven't thought of any idea within the last five minutes. Ino was starting to get frustrated, so she shrieked, "Damn it! Sakura's giving us a headache!"

"I could massage your temples, Ino-chan..." Naruto cooed, pulling a chair beside her.

"Oh, go away, Naruto. Hinata and I have some important things to discuss." She was supposed to turn back to Hinata but she instead stared at Naruto, noticing his badly battered face. "Who put a mallet to your face?"

Naruto removed his coat and used it to cover his face. The boys' uniform was all black, except for the tie, and looks more like a suit than a school uniform with the black coat and dark blue tie. And on the left chest of the coat was the school's emblem.

"We'll answer that later. But first, we have to ask you—" Kiba started but was cut off by Ino.

"If you both are planning to ask us out again, don't waste your time. We're not—"

Naruto cut in, "I love the idea of going out with you, Ino-chan, but that's not what we're here for."

Both girls looked at him. What? Uzumaki Naruto, approaching a girl without the intent of asking her on a date? Same goes for Kiba. This must be some kind of a joke. Both girls narrowed their eyes in suspicion at the two boys.

"What can we do for you then?" Hinata asked.

Naruto and Kiba pulled their chairs closer to the girls. The dog-boy whispered, "You girls know that Sasuke likes your girl friend, Tenten, right?"

Ino and Hinata glanced at each other. And looked back at the two. "What? That was true?" they said, at the same time.

"You girls thought we're joking when we said that?" Naruto asked, leaning back on his chair and acting like he'd been stabbed. "Ouch."

"That's because you guys are always joking," Hinata stated, "But I had a feeling back there in the lunchroom that you were serious."

"Well, we are." Kiba said. "Naruto and I had said that because our friend was too shy to admit it to Tenten."

Naruto laughed at Kiba's description. "Be thankful teme's not here Kibs, or he would've pummeled you already if he hears that."

"That's why I'm saying it, because he's not here." Kiba said, shrugging, and added, "And would you quit on that nickname? Surely you wouldn't want me calling you Naruts,"

Ino and Hinata laughed slightly at that. These two, annoying as they are, were always sprouting comedic drivel, alone or together. But _contagious _would be the more accurate word whenever these two are together. Well, they _are_ always together.

The boys noticed Ino and Hinata's smiling faces, and quickly reminded themselves to always make them laugh whenever possible. Their smiles were beautiful, just like them, and it lightened their features.

Naruto cleared his throat. "As Kibs was saying, Sasuke-teme's not planning to do anything. And I think he's not going to make any moves now, since we've heard Tenten-chan herself say—shout actually—that she doesn't like him."

Ino and Hinata exchanged glances again and laughed. Kiba and Naruto were confused, they didn't say anything funny, right? What's so funny then? They had waited for the two to calm down to ask, "What's so funny?"

The two just remembered the face of Tenten while sputtering and denying she likes the raven-haired young man. It made them laugh. And what more is, the boys simply didn't see through her outburst. "Don't mind Tenten's little act," Ino said, "She likes him too."

The boys grinned. Kiba said, relieved, "That's good news! Whew. We were worried about Sasuke's mood getting worse every single split second. Naruto here suffered his wrath, you see."

Ino looked at the blond boy. She caressed his cheek with her right hand and said, "Oh you poor, dear boy. Whatever did you do to make Sasuke leash out on you like that?"

Naruto was surprised. Ino was touching him! Ino was caressing his cheek! She was worried about him! Oh, how he wanted to grab her and embrace her now. But he could be pushing his luck and he may get worse hits so he settled with smiling brilliantly at her even though it hurt. "Well, I told him he got dumped. And then he chased me out of the lunchroom, then bam! He pummeled me."

Ino was surprised too. She only touched him so that she would have a reason to clobber him because she thought that Naruto would glomp her. And not only that, he just settled with smiling brightly. Oh my goodness. Those fangirls were damn right to call him _killer smile_. Naruto never smiled at her like that before, just flirting looks and glances.

She realized she was staring at him, so she looked away, hoping Naruto didn't notice.

Naruto didn't. But Hinata and Kiba did. And they smiled.

"Okay. Enough flirting, you two, and let's get back to the problem at hand." Kiba announced.

"Yeah." Ino said. "Wait—what! We're not flirting!"

"Not what we saw, Ino-chan." Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto only grinned, but then winced as it hurt again. "Och, that's a sign that we're going somewhere!" as Naruto cried fake tears, Kiba patted his back. "Finally, man! My efforts are finally paying off!"

"Dream on, loverboy." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

Hinata giggled. It was funny, Naruto clinging onto Kiba while he pats his back, and Ino trying to ignore them.

"Let's just go back to our topic, okay?" The three nodded. "So, do you guys want to hook them up?" Ino asked.

"Good god yes!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed loudly, earning them weird looks from their classmates. The two thought that getting him a girlfriend would help him out of his stuffy manner, seeing Tenten's equally hot-temper could keep Sasuke on his toes.

"We'll help with that, but you have to do something for us in return." Ino said. She wanted to push Sakura's crush on Neji a bit further on the hooking up side. The two boys were about to ask and suggest something when the door opened, Kakashi-sensei entering it.

Hatake Kakashi was a tall man, with an unruly shock of silver hair and grey eyes. Known widely in campus for his tardiness. Behind the goofy antics is a very intelligent math teacher. And he's very easy to get along with. But in lessons and grading, he's very strict. "Afternoon, class. Sorry I'm late. Directress Tsunade got stuck in the elevator, and—"

"Yeah, yeah, Kakashi-sensei. Let me guess, her chest got stuck in the elevator door, and you just gotta _push_ her inside to help her," Naruto announced, causing a round of laughter to erupt in the classroom.

"Yes, something like that. You know me all too well, Naruto." Kakashi said, smiling. His words made the whole class stop their laughter in shock and mock horror. "Oh, and will you and Kiba please go back to your proper seats? You can flirt with Ino and Hinata there later."

Whistles and _ooohs_ were heard in the classroom as Naruto and Kiba did return to their proper places, but not before taking Ino and Hinata's hands and planting a kiss on it.

The aforementioned females didn't say anything after that, they were too embarrassed to do so, and instead took out their notebooks, trying to ignore the jealous glares they're receiving courtesy of the fangirls in their class.

- - - - - -

After going out the room of her last class for today, Sakura pulled out her cellphone and began to read the message that she received some minutes ago. She'd felt it vibrate in her bag, but didn't read it because the teachers are quite strict about using mobile phones during class hours, and it might get confiscated.

The text was from Tenten, telling her to meet up with her at the lockers.

It was already three o'clock, dismissal time, so she assumed that Ino and Hinata were already out too. While walking towards the lockers, she began to type a text message for Ino and Hinata, asking where they are, and was about to press the send key when she bumped into something, dropping her things in the process, her glasses and phone included, and began to sway backwards when she was pulled by the wrist to collide into another hard object—a man's chest, something she isn't aware of yet. Her other hand latched on to the 'object' to balance herself, and felt something wrap around her waist.

Her eyes were closed. She closed them as she expected her fall. And when she opened them, she noticed her right cheek was leaning onto a person's chest, and feeling it was flat and hard she knew it was a man. She felt her right wrist was being held. She looked at her left hand and saw it was clutching the lapel of his coat, and down at the arm on her waist. She blushed as she became aware of their position. She looked up at the young man holding her.

"S-Sasuke." Her blush disappeared slowly.

As she looked up at him, Sasuke noticed something he could not put a finger on. Something was different. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her and noticed that her glasses were gone. It must've fallen with her things. He looked at the objects at their feet, and indeed, the hideous glasses were there.

But... She's not wearing it, and she recognized him?

He narrowed his eyes further and looked at her emerald orbs. Big mistake. What he saw is the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. He seemed to be lost in it, as seconds passed and he's still holding her while looking at her intensely, as if studying her.

Sakura was feeling slightly uncomfortable of their position and his stare. But she couldn't tore her eyes away from his. So instead, she swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "Uh, Sasuke? You can let go now..."

Her voice seemed to awaken him from his reverie, and he released her then, giving her space. He then picked up her things and gave it to her. Except for the glasses. He just held it in front of them both.

"Ano...I need th—"

"No, you don't." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura blinked. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, "You kay there, Sakura-chan? Good thing you're not walking down the stairs," Naruto said, walking up to them, "Or it could've caused serious damage."

"Yeah, you're right." She said, then turned to her savior, "Thanks, Sasuke." She then noticed that his friends were with him. Well, no surprise, this is the lockers' area. And behind Sasuke she saw Neji, arranging his things in his locker, and not paying them any attention.

She somewhat felt disappointed that Neji was not the one who caught her. Just a tiny little bit. A teensy weensy little bit. Ah, what the hell. Inner Sakura isn't happy. So...Damn Sasuke for blocking her way! She could've bumped into Neji if he wasn't in there! She placed her books on top of her locker, reached for the lock pad, and remembered how she was caught from falling on the floor.

Sasuke gave her the glasses then turned around to his friends. But not before giving her another once-over and a smirk that made her feel uncomfortable. It was like she was caught doing something bad.

The way Sasuke looked at her made her feel scared a bit. She couldn't tell whether he was glaring at her directly because he was annoyed that she had bumped on him or he was scrutinizing her. She wore her glasses on. Maybe both. Well, it doesn't matter. She vaguely wondered what Tenten saw in him. Yeah, he's handsome, he's rich, he's athletic, he's smart. But he's not the nicest guy on the block.

Then she remembered that Sasuke was staring at her lock pad, then at her when he gave her the glasses. And that smirk. That despicable smirk. The fangirls would kill to see that, but not her. So now he knew that she does not need the glasses, since he noticed that she had been able to see the small numbers on the lock pad. She sighed. Damn it. Of all the people to know...

Naruto noticed Sakura's sigh, and nudged Kiba on the side. He pointed to the pink haired girl currently fumbling on the combinations of her lock.

They stared at her. They had clearly misunderstood her expression. "Maybe... she wanted Neji to catch her?" Kiba whispered. Yes, they misunderstood, but it was half the truth nonetheless.

They exchanged looks, nodded to each other, and snickered. "No doubt about it."

After handing Akamaru to Naruto, Kiba then went to lean on Sasuke's locker—it was right next to Sakura's—to say in a voice a bit too loud it could be considered public announcement, "Aww...don't be sad, Sakura-chan! You shouldn't be disappointed that Neji didn't catch you! Well, next time, we're going to make sure Sasuke isn't—aagh!"

Sakura's _metal_ locker door was slammed into Kiba's face as she opened it, earning them snickers and laughs from the group and other students who witnessed it. After placing her books inside, she closed it then, and looked at the swirly-eyed boy who was lying on the floor. She was blushing. She can't help it. It was embarrassing knowing that Neji—no, everyone in the hall—heard the idiot. She hoped that Neji didn't, or if he did, he wouldn't take it seriously. So she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make it look like she was red with anger.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around and saw Tenten, walking toward her with a questioning look on her face, "Is something wrong?"

Tenten asked that, since she saw that students were paused in their movements and were looking at the group with interest. Sakura noticed it too, and she cursed beneath her breath. She hated being the center of attention. She told Tenten that she had bumped into Sasuke because she was not looking at where she's walking.

"And Kiba there?" Tenten pointed to the boy now sitting up, a hand on his nose.

"He tripped and crashed into the lockers." She said, mumbling inaudible words like _teasing _and_ Hyuuga._

Tenten bit her lip, stifling a giggle at that, noticing that Sakura was acting angry to conceal her embarrassment. "Oh, I see." She then walked to Kiba and asked, "What did you do? Surely you weren't that much of an idiot to crash in the lockers."

"I just teased her with Neji, that's all!" Kiba said, then grumbled the next, "Che, she's ugly anyway. As if she deserves even just a tease."

Tenten heard him and she went furious. "What was that?" she hissed out.

Kiba was about to retort something when Naruto clamped his palm on Kiba's mouth. Naruto knew how dangerous—_lethal_ actually—Tenten could be when angered. And he didn't want his friend to be beaten up in a bloody pulp. By a female, even. "He said nothing! Nothing!" Naruto said.

Sakura looked up from Kiba and moved her eyes about and saw Neji smirking sexily at her, or it was only her imagination, and she looked down as she felt her own cheeks warming.

So he had heard Kiba after all. She felt that she would faint any minute then, and wanted to get out of there. She touched Tenten's arm, as if saying, _Let's go_. Tenten started to walk, but turned back to the group and said, "Kiba, come on, suck it up. A locker door isn't that painful, you could've gotten worse."

It was her way of saying, _You should be thankful I didn't hit you with a Kendo stick_.

She and Tenten walked out the building then, with Tenten still mumbling inaudible curses as they did. Sakura then remembered her unsent message to Ino and Hinata, so she pulled her phone again from her bag's pocket.

Tenten was still furious with what Kiba said. How dare he! She swears that if that dog-boy had the chance to see Sakura's real image, she bets that he would follow Sakura around like a puppy—or Akamaru. She asked Sakura to tell her all that happened in the lockers. Sakura told her that while she was walking along the hall to the lockers, she bumped into Sasuke, and was caught by him. Tenten asked her what did Kiba say or do to make her hurt him. She was absolutely sure that Sakura was the one who had inflicted the injury on Kiba's now broken nose.

"He said I shouldn't be disappointed that Neji wasn't the one who caught me—"

"Well, are you?" Tenten asked, with a slight teasing voice.

Sakura blushed, and looked away. "Hmph. I'd say that you're only jealous that your Sasuke-kun caught me."

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Tenten stated, and sat at the bench they found a few steps in front of the building doors. She then asked Sakura why in one moment in there, she wanted to leave suddenly. Tenten guessed that Neji had to do with it. And by the look of her pink-haired friend's pretty blush, she knew she was right.

Sakura sat beside her, looking down and pushing her glasses, trying to cover her flaming cheeks. She swore she saw Neji was smirking at her. She felt then that it was hard to breathe, and it made her knees weak. God, he was just too damn handsome! His pale eyes boring through her with such unknown heat, and his lips, slightly turned up with his smirk, the sight of it forced all willpower she possesses to look away and not gawk at him and swoon.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan."

She realized that she had spaced out again, like what she had done in her last two classes, just thinking about how hot Neji is and what Tenten had suggested in the rooftop.

"Sorry. I was...thinking."

Tenten's idea made sense, but it was risky. Yeah, she's not in love with Neji, she just likes him because he was one handsome devil. And the thought of having him as her boyfriend, even just for a week, sounds nice. And it would be very flattering, since being Neji's girlfriend would place her as one of the most beautiful girls in the whole campus. But what she didn't like was, she was starting to think like Gaara, wanting Neji only because he was so damn charming. But, is it possible? Going into a relationship that's only made up of physical attraction?

Yes.

Ino had boyfriends before, and she wasn't serious with them. She had never seen her cry when she broke up with them. Tenten too, and she's sure that she's not serious with them, since while on a relationship with those boys, she's secretly got her eyes on Sasuke. And she shook her head as she thought of Hinata. The girl had broken up with her last boyfriend just a week ago, and is showing no signs of sadness. When asked where the boy is now, she would just shrug it off and say simply, _probably went to find a new girlfriend_, as if she's just talking about the weather.

And come to think of it, Hinata was the one who has a very sharp eye when it comes to boy hunting. To think that she's the supposed shy girl of their group.

"So, care to tell?" Tenten started again.

"He was smirking at me."

Tenten gave her a look. "Smirking? That's it? You wanted out just because he's bloody smirking at you?"

"W-well, yeah, but..." Sakura trailed off. She wanted to hit herself for sounding so pathetic.

"Hmm. He has this strange effect on you, huh?" Tenten said, "Well, I wouldn't call it strange, because when Sasuke is around, just some feet away from me and he is talking or just simply standing there, I get all nervous and stuff. And whenever he looks at me, I feel like turning to mush. And I couldn't imagine what I would turn into if he smirks at me, or if I was the one who slipped there and got caught by him. I think I'd expire on the spot."

Sakura giggled. Tenten was not embarrassed with discussing Sasuke now, and she was amazed on how her friend was talking more of him in the last few hours. Well, Tenten did tell them that there's no point in being ashamed of it anymore—with only the four of them, _only_—when they had already known about it.

Tenten looked at her giggling friend. Like Ino and Hinata, she too missed the old Sakura. And though Sakura had explained already her reasons, Tenten could still not understand, she thinks that it's pointless. Sakura said it herself, that she had learned her lesson, so why don't she put that lesson of hers to use and not delude herself further? Sakura is afraid, they know, to make another mistake again. And the possibility of committing it is high, since it is Neji whom she has her eyes on. But where is the thrill of anything if something doesn't go wrong in some points?

She was definitely sure that Neji would give Sakura the thrill she needs. And the revenge Gaara deserves.

"Sakura," Tenten started. "I know you told us already and all, but I think that you should return to normal."

Sakura, not sensing that Tenten turned serious, said in a humored voice, "What, do I look abnormal to you now?"

"Damn it, girl, I'm serious." Tenten said. "And I don't think your look is abnormal. It's _sub_normal."

The pink-haired girl stood up. "I think we should find Ino and Hinata now," she sighed. "Sorry, Tenten-chan, but I don't think there's a really valid reason for me to do what you say, and believe me, I find my life peaceful now."

Tenten stood up too and sighed dejectedly. Well, she had a point. Having boys following you around gets irritating. She's definitely peaceful now since no one follows her. "Alright. But do think about it," Tenten smiled at her friend, "There's nothing wrong in trying something out for a change."

Sakura nodded and smiled back, thanking her friend for understanding her.

They started walking to the direction of the west parking lot, to meet up with Ino and Hinata. Sakura wanted to see her friends off before she tutors a student a little moment later. When they reached the parking lot's benches, and saw their two friends there, they greeted each other and Sakura again apologized for not being able to come with them.

"It's okay, forehead-girl. Don't you worry, we'll still be including you in our escapades." Translation: We're glad you're not coming with us, because we're going to plan something that involves you.

Tenten and Hinata snorted inwardly. They got the underlying meaning of Ino's words. And Sakura, smart as she is, didn't. Sometimes they really love it when Sakura's innocence comes out.

"And remember you had promised that this is the last time you're going to tutor another student!" Ino added.

"Yes, yes, I know." Then Sakura's phone rang. A message from Kurenai-sensei asking her to come to the faculty room. She did not reply to the message, and slipped her cellphone back into her pocket. "Well girls, that's my cue. Gotta go now. Enjoy yourselves!" she said, and turned on her heels to run back to the building.

_We sure will_. The three shared similar thoughts.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Tenten shouted after her.

Sakura turned around, running backwards, and waved at her friends, then turned back again.

"You know girls, I suddenly had this urge to whip Gaara senseless..." Hinata mused. "For all this headache he's causing us."

Ino and Tenten looked at her. Disbelief clearly written on their facial expressions. Their sweet, shy Hinata is having violent thoughts? Scary.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Hinata smiled, "I know you both want to do that too."

"Of course, but our sugary sweet Hinata-chan voicing out her murderous ideas like that? Shocking." Ino said, flipping her long, high-ponytailed hair back as it went on the side of her shoulder.

The three laughed as they went inside their vehicles, and drove off to the Hyuuga estate.

- - - - - -

"Bloody hell!"

Neji had just arrived home and entered the living room when Tenten had started her angry screeching. He recognized the very familiar voice. He smirked. The girl really is a spitfire. Just the type of girl Sasuke needs. She would no doubt keep the Uchiha on his toes. But why ever is she screaming like that?

He looked around the large room and saw two of his friends, Naruto and Kiba, lounging on the sofa with Hinata and Ino. Tenten was standing in front of the four, screaming homicide, hands on her hips. He noticed that Sakura wasn't with them. He thought that maybe she went to tutor another student again. He shook his head, what a waste of time, tutoring others when she could spend her time making herself beautiful.

"Yo, Neji!" Kiba greeted as soon as he saw the Hyuuga male enter the room.

"Surprised to see us here?" Naruto asked, grinning, or what he thought passed as a grin.

Neji nodded at them. "Going somewhere with the girls?"

"Nah," Naruto tried to rest his head on Ino's shoulder, but was roughly pushed away even before his hair made a contact with her skin. "See? You know, I'd love to think that. But we're just having a friendly talk here, cuz we were interrupted in the classroom."

"I see. But why, may I ask, is Tenten shouting?"

Tenten blushed at that and glared at the two boys. She had just been informed that the two were invited by Hinata, and of course, she's not glad to see them. "Tenten-chan isn't too happy to see Naruto and Kiba." It was Hinata who answered, slightly smiling.

Neji guessed the reason and remembered Sakura's locker incident, and started to chuckle. "Make sure Tenten wouldn't find the Kendo sticks at the training rooms, Hinata. The girls wouldn't want to see Naruto and Kiba badly wounded come the morn." With that he left, and went to his room.

Way to go, Neji. What a _subtle_ way to lead your friends to death. "Excuse me, guys, I'll just go to the training rooms, and borrow some of those sticks Neji had mentioned." Tenten smiled evilly. "I've been needing some..._exercise_."

With that said, Naruto and Kiba went down on their knees in front of Hinata and begged. "Good god, no! Hinata-chan, don't let her, please. I've had more than enough today with Sasuke-teme's fists!" Naruto exclaimed with horror.

"I'm begging you, Hinata-chan! I've already got a broken nose! Look!" Kiba pointed at his face.

Ino found the scene amusing, so she started giggling. It really was, seeing Tenten's eyes gleaming with assassination, and the two boys pleading, praying to Hinata with their lives. "What did you do anyway?"

"I just teased Sakura with Neji in the lockers, then Sakura suddenly slammed her locker door onto my face." Kiba said, touching his injured nose.

Tenten fumed with the memory. "You've said more, dog-boy."

Naruto decided to tell Hinata and Ino the whole story, surprising Hinata as they relayed their true motive. Saying they only wanted to see if Sakura does like Neji. And when Tenten asked about Naruto's battered face, Naruto told her that Sasuke took the rejection—though it is indirect—seriously. Then the two told her that Sasuke really likes her. Tenten could not believe it. Are these two idiots joking her? There's absolutely no way... She will not buy it. Nuh-uh! Sasuke taking a liking to her? Not bloody likely.

Though the idea of Uchiha Sasuke going berserk because she rejected him thrilled her, she said, "I think I know you both enough to be able to tell when you're fooling around, so don't expect me to believe all that nonsense."

The two boys didn't say anything. They sighed. This girl is much more stubborn than Sasuke! Good god, is that what they like about each other?

Ino and Hinata had just about enough. So they thought that they should discuss what they've had this meeting for.

Hinata smiled. "It's really just too overwhelming for Tenten-chan, I believe," she paused, "She'll digest it in due time."

Tenten gasped, "Hinata-chan! I don't—" she tried to argue, but was cut off by Ino's shhh.

"We'll shift topics now," Ino said impatiently, and gazed at Tenten. "About Sakura-chan, remember?"

"Finally." That Tenten said, and sat at the sofa adjacent from the one Ino's sitting on.

Kiba and Naruto sat on the sofa, Ino between the two of them, as Hinata was seated on the side chair. They started to wonder about the different things the girls would need them for. They also noted that Sakura was mentioned, and remembered the boys' conversation regarding her and Neji. Maybe that's it? Kiba was sure. It was impossible that he had noticed Sakura's gaze and say that her best friends were not aware of it.

"Well, we would really like you both to help us, we sort of have a problem with Sakura-chan and—" Ino started, but was cut off.

"Wait," Kiba inserted, "Sorry for cutting in like that Ino, but, I'd just want to make sure..." He trailed. Maybe he was right? That they didn't know? But what's confusing him is that he doesn't know why he's making such a big deal out of it, Sakura liking Neji. Supposedly the girl was a man-hater, or so they say. Or maybe...he's getting ticked off with Neji's cockiness. Yeah, the latter is much more reasonable. He just wanted to make sure his friend's head isn't floating alongside the clouds, it could get him in trouble one way or another. But that's another problem, the guy never gets in trouble.

"Make sure of what?" Tenten asked this time.

Kiba looked around before whispering, "Does she like Neji?"

Hinata, Ino and Tenten exchanged glances and almost laughed at Kiba's serious expression. Naruto had the same too, but he was funnier because his facial features weren't exactly doing his bidding, making him look like he's grimacing.

"So you've noticed?" Tenten said, with an expression of _DUH_, and is smiling now, "We're about to get to that, actually."

Kiba and Naruto blinked. "She does?!"

"Yes," Hinata said. "And we want to get them together, and we'll need your help."

Naruto wasn't surprised by her answer. Get them together. Yes, of course they'd think that. But considering Sakura's—well... that's going to be...uh...he had to find a way to tell the girls that it's near impossible because Neji would absolutely not even look at her.

Kiba was thinking the exact same thing. How is he going to tell these girls that what they want is futile? He has to find a way to tell them gently, in a way that they would understand the situation without feeling sad.

"We would be more than glad to help you out, right Naruto?" Kiba started, and turned to the blond boy who nodded. "But girls, I think it would be quite..." He paused to find the right word, "Difficult."

"Yeah, we all know how the devil's mind works. But, Sakura-chan's, well, you know..." Naruto trailed off, scratching his head.

Then to the boys' surprise, the girls laughed. What now? They hoped that the girls did get what they mean and were not offended or anything, and instead laughing like that because they understood.

Ino sobered first. "You're worried about forehead-girl's appearance, right?"

Exchanging nervous glances, Kiba and Naruto nodded. "Well, I don't think we should explain why, cuz..."

"That's exactly why we needed you here." Hinata said, giggles reducing to a smile.

What? Exactly why they needed them here? The boys were confused. What did they mean? Don't they dare to mean that they wanted to help them find Sakura a makeover magician, or even use them as advertisement for Haruno Sakura. No, they'd absolutely not do anything within those lines. That's going to be a total—

"We need you to help us persuade Sakura to return to her old self." Ino said, interrupting their thoughts.

—Embarrassment. Wait, what? Persuade her to what? Kiba and Naruto only looked at her. They're lost, and Tenten is slowly getting agitated with the fact that they're asking help from the slowest people to ever walk in the skin of the earth.

"Persuade?" Kiba asked.

"To what?" asked Naruto, scratching his blond head, "Can you explain? We don't—" he was cut off as an object was thrown in his face. And to everyone's surprise, Hinata was the one who threw it.

Naruto looked at what had slid off his cheek. A book? What's this have to do with Sakura? Kiba stood up and went behind the sofa to look at what his friend is holding.

"An album?"

"Yes, a photo album," Hinata said. "Open it and you'll understand."

Naruto looked at his friend, and they nodded at each other. On the first page, there written were the names of the owners on very glittery letters. He turned to another page, which was blue, and saw a message of some sort, the penmanship definitely female with all its curves and knots. The page was folded lengthwise. He unfolded it, and saw the picture of the writer. So it's Ino's page.

"Those are introductory words," Tenten said, "These pages contain our messages."

Another page was turned, and revealed a light violet paper. The writing style is neat, very neat, and so small too. The page was also folded the same, and he opened it to see a photo of Hinata's smiling face. Next, a khaki-colored paper was seen, the penmanship is rushed but still very nice, and is very readable. The paper was not folded, and below they saw Tenten's picture. They knew Sakura's page was next, so Naruto turned it and saw green paper, also folded but only in a triangular shaped fold, as they guessed the picture was pasted on the corner of the paper and she folded it to cover the photo. As Naruto reached to unfold the part of the page, Ino's hand stopped him.

"Wait,"

"Is something the matter?" Kiba asked.

The girls all shook their heads, and they were all smiling at them. "We just want you to take a deep breath. Once you unfold that paper, you're going to experience the greatest shock in your life." Tenten said.

Deep breath? What for? Shock? What are they talking about? Well, since all their questions would be answered with this album, Naruto unfolded the paper.

And he almost dropped the album at what he saw.

Kiba blinked in surprise. Is _that_...Sakura? Impossible! Maybe they found a girl with the same hair and eyes as she has and took her picture...but that's much more impossible. Pink hair is rare, and green eyes too. And she has them both! This isn't her because this girl is...just...

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at the picture pasted on the paper. He even neared it to his face just to make sure. This is not Sakura! Yeah, pink hair and green eyes, but, but...This girl is just so...

"Kireii..." Naruto and Kiba both whispered.

"Told ya you would be shocked," The girls smiled at them. "So, is that enough explanation?" Tenten asked.

Tenten's voice seemed to awaken the boys from their astonishment. "T-this is..." Naruto said, still looking at the picture.

"Haruno Sakura?" Kiba asked, "Is this really her?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, that's how she looks like when we were in junior high."

"I can see your surprise. But that couldn't match up with how bloody flabbergasted the three of us were when she wore that hideous eyeglasses in the first day of school." Ino said, leaning back on the sofa.

"But why?" Kiba and Naruto said, the same time, and turning the pages of the picture book, seeing the same four people in the photos. Group photos, solo photos...the pink-haired girl still looks the same. Angelic, elegant, alluring, ethereal...they're running out of adjectives to describe her. She's just...

Beautiful.

Ino told the boys the story behind Sakura's transformation. And they were shocked, again, to know that Gaara, _the_ Gaara was the reason behind it all. Isn't Gaara in the same class as them? 3-B? Isn't he supposed to be surprised or something? For three years, this had been kept under their nose. And to think their group knows everything that's breathing inside the campus.

The girls asked Naruto and Kiba if they would help them out now that they know the reason why they wanted to do this. Of course, the boys agreed. It's been quite a while since they've had some fun.

Naruto closed the album, stood up, and exclaimed, "Alright! Project Sakura and Ne—"

"Hinata, I'm going out," Neji's voice suddenly echoed through the room, cutting Naruto's announcement to a sudden halt.

The five people who were lounging on the living room all stiffened and had nervous expressions on their faces. Did Neji hear them? Oh, dear Lord.

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata stood up and faced him whilst smiling nervously, stuttering due to uneasiness, "H-how long have you been there?"

He raised an eyebrow, he thought that her cousin already stopped stuttering? "Just," Neji said, adjusting his wristwatch. "What is that I'm hearing? About a project and Sakura?"

They stiffened again, and Naruto craned his head to turn to Neji, which was starting to be difficult. "A p-project! Project S-Sakura and Ne...Neko! We were planning to get her a cat! Yeah, that's it!"

"Really," Neji said. A cat? When did his two friends become close to Haruno Sakura to even think of getting her a cat? Well, it's not his business anyway, and the pink haired girl was in the least of his interests.

"Yes, we are," Hinata added, in a very sugary voice, nervous smile still in place. She then noticed her cousin dressed up so dashingly. "You said you're going out?"

He nodded. "A date, actually,"

"Oh, okay." Hinata then sat back on their sofa. "Tell Miyabi-chan I said hello."

Neji coughed. "It's...Itsuko." He had broken up with the Miyabi girl yesterday, and he forgot to tell Hinata. Well, it was rare that Hinata got along with his short-time sweethearts. But though the girl was very friendly and sweet to Hinata, she was really a nitwit, a super clingy female that has been blatantly giving off hints that she wanted to get in his pants the moment he had approached her. But of course, Neji would gladly give the female what she wants, because she was definitely a beauty. But with the girl's constant blabbering of this and that, he got annoyed.

Hinata was not surprised. But too bad, that girl was really nice to her.

But Naruto and Kiba were. "What? A new one already?" they said together.

"And it's not even a week yet." Kiba said.

"That's a new record! Five days. FIVE days, man!" Naruto added.

"Why are you both surprised? And it's actually four, Naruto." Neji said, smirking. "Maybe I overwork my charms."

Tenten and Ino looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Kiba groaned. It really annoyed him to no end whenever Neji brags about his talent for charming gullible females who actually buy and bite into his sweet words and gestures.

Neji went to take a key on the nearby canvas where their car keys are hanged. "I'd love to stay and discuss this, but I'm going to be late." He nodded at the group, and walked out of the room.

When Neji was out of earshot, Naruto said, "Whew. That was way too close."

But Kiba paid him no heed and announced, "We _definitely_ need to get Sakura to return to her old self."

"Any ideas?" Tenten asked. "We've ran out."

Silence lingered in the room for moments. They were serious about this whole thing, even Naruto was thinking deep. And, surprisingly, Naruto first spoke, "Well, as everybody knows, me and Kibs here are good at annoying people,"

They all nodded. "And your point?" Kiba asked.

"Why don't we...try and annoy Sakura to the verge that she'll change back. Don't ask me what, cuz I haven't got ideas of what to do to her yet."

As much as they all hated to say it, but Naruto's suggestion was good. Yes, the two of them are master pranksters, so why not put that to use? But what should they do?

"I'm sure we could think of something," Ino mused. "But, let's skip that for a while. Let's discuss on how Sakura could get Neji's attention when she returns back to normal."

"I believe that isn't really much of a something to think about, Ino-chan," Hinata said, "I'm sure, Neji-nii-san would notice her the moment she walks within fifty meter radius of his eyesight."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. Sakura would be impossible to miss once her original look comes back. And let's not forget her obviously eye-catching pink hair."

Everyone agreed. But Kiba had other plans. "Yes. But, why don't we put in a little twist?"

"A twist?" The girls and Naruto all said.

He nodded, "Yeah, like lemon on cola." and then grinned a bit too mischievously. Well, he thought that since Neji's constant gloating was driving him up the wall, the Hyuuga should at least _work_ on getting Sakura. And when Kiba says work, he means _work_. And it's unfair for the other guys if Neji would get to the beautiful version of Haruno Sakura easily—though that's understandable, but Kiba would make sure, absolutely sure that Neji would trek the bumpy and tacked road. And now as he thought of it, he now had ideas for both of their problems.

And he's sure that Sakura's friends would love it. But of course, it would be much more enjoyable for him and Naruto.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do..."

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: The uniform design is from the movie 'Cry wolf', but instead of maroon, their coats were black. And the 'lemon on cola' thing was taken from Pepsi twist.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimer apply.

- - - - - - - - - -

_There's nothing wrong with trying something out for a change._

Tenten's words rang through Sakura's mind that night while lying on her bed. She sighed. Why is it that her friends won't understand why she's doing this? She thought of how those three jumps into relationships. She shook her head. Maybe they were expecting her to do the same as them. Okay, so those three can pull that off perfectly, without qualms, but not her.

Then she remembered her talk with her mother after their dinner.

Tomiko said that her daughter was wasting opportunities, because once Sakura enrolls in medical school, boys and other things like impulse celebrations would not be entertained anymore. She told Sakura to enjoy herself while she can and that there's nothing wrong in liking a new guy—her mother knew about Gaara—and said that she understands how Sakura feels, since when she was in High School, she had experienced the same. Tomiko once broke up with a guy who was not serious with her. And then there was Kaji, Sakura's father, who was the biggest jerk in the whole campus—Sakura laughed at this tidbit—and he was also the one her mother was avoiding the most.

The similarity is uncanny. She was like her mother, her mother's ex was like Gaara, and her dad was like...was like...who would play the role?

...Neji?

A frown made its way to her face. For heaven's sakes, she'd been thinking about him almost all day long! Damn, damn. There are other guys. There are other guys, there are other guys. That, she kept chanting in her head. But who else?

...Lee?

She shuddered. Lee is sweet, _too_ damn sweet actually, that it makes her teeth brittle. Not that she doesn't appreciate the boy's kindness, it's that Lee is just..._Lee_. And he's too much like Gai-sensei.

Neji...her crush for the last two years. If you could still call that _just_ infatuation. She had known him for very long—Sakura and the girls are childhood friends—but she had never noticed nor paid attention to Neji before. They never talked much before, and everything between them was cordial at best. They probably don't remember how each other looked like when they were under fifteen, and both could care less.

Oh, scratch that. Neji could care less, but Sakura does—she doesn't know that yet. It was ironic that she had decided to stay in the shadows while wishing that Neji would notice her.

As she realized she was thinking about Neji again, she furrowed her eyebrows, buried her head in a pillow, and screamed. Maybe it will take some time for her to realize that she is the one causing her own frustrations.

The words of Tenten and her mother streamed through her thoughts once again.

"_It's childish to think that if you simply allow the world to spin around you and let things happen everything will be okay. Life is not merely an existence, it's an experience. I say grow up, make mistakes, take risks, maybe even fall in love. Take heart, have faith. Life's too short to be wasted on maybe's and if only's, Sakura. Don't hide yourself."_

Sakura sighed at the thought of her mom's words. She couldn't tell whether her mom was only referring to her concealment of herself, or something deeper. But just one look at her mother, she couldn't help but agree. It was like a silent request from her mother for her to change back.

It was hard on Sakura's heart to deny her mother anything, but...

Why is it that they're making a big deal out of her appearance? It doesn't mean that she's not going to have any more boyfriends if she looks like this. Beauty is only skin deep! Well, yeah, it's going to cut off the arrivals at least seventy percent, but still...

Sakura groaned. Thinking too much of this is giving her a headache. She decided to sleep now, and maybe tomorrow, when she isn't exhausted and sleepy, she'd understand.

- - - - - -

Never had they thought that such an idea could be formulated. The girls were glad that those two were there to help out.

The time was nearing eight o' clock, and the group was still talking about Sakura and Neji, making it already a three and a half-hour straight planning. The girls arrived at the Hyuuga estate at four, the boys at four-thirty, and they had even talked it over the 6 o'clock dinner.

It really was surprising to know that Kiba was feeling a little irritation towards Neji. He said that other than his annoyance, he was just concerned with his friend. He said that it wouldn't do Neji any good in the long run if he doesn't return back to earth, he feels that he's so high up already. He also stated that it could get Neji in trouble in the future if he doesn't stop prancing around with women all over the city.

Hinata feels the same. Her cousin's ways sometimes made her want to clobber him. Then she suddenly thought about something she never had given the time to think about. Why is it that her Neji-nii-san was so drowning himself in women? Yes, it was actually nothing to think about if you look at the obvious shallowly. He's good-looking, he's rich, and of course, he would use that to his advantage. But why is it so when he was in junior high, he wasn't like that? And he was a snob, actually, never paid attention to women much. Unlike now, he's spending almost all his time with them.

So let's say that it's normal for males to desire more than one female. But _every_ female?

Kiba is definitely right. Her cousin's habit is getting out of control.

"So, Hinata-chan, when are we going to start?" Naruto asked. "I'm getting excited."

Their plan was not to ask or persuade Sakura, but to do something to make her return by her own, so the transformation wouldn't seem forced. If she changes, they must make sure that Neji wouldn't see her yet for at least a day.

As for Neji, they would make him ask out Sakura without telling him her new look. And how would they do that? Of course, pick on his pride. And of course, never backing down from anything, Neji would ask her out, albeit reluctantly, just to prove himself.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow." Hinata replied. "And we should really get a cat so Neji-nii-san wouldn't think there's another thing we've been discussing aside from what he heard. But I still can't think of a believable reason as to why you and Kiba should buy one for her."

They thought about that. The cat was just a stupid cover up. It was Naruto's fault for thinking about a neko. But then again, they almost got caught if not for that cat-buying alibi. Neji would most definitely suspect something if they don't really give Sakura a cat.

"You think it, Naruto," Tenten said. "You were the one announcing about a 'project'. And the cat was your idea."

"Eh?" Naruto scratched his head and turned to Kiba who only shrugged. Well, they couldn't exactly blame him for that, can they? Since nobody knew that Neji would just pop in the living room like that without warning. He tried to think of a reason that would seem believable for Neji and Sakura. They're not close to Sakura, or anything. So it's hard. He shook his head and said, "I can't think of anything."

"As if you _can_ think in the first place." Kiba said nonchalantly, earning them laughs from the girls.

"Why you—!" Naruto shook his fist. "At least I'm not stupid enough to be bashed by a locker door!" he shouted, then blinked, "Wait, that's it!"

Seeing the questioning looks of his companions, he told them that Kiba could buy Sakura a cat as an apology for making a scene in the lockers. Tenten agreed, saying that an apology was owed anyway, so it was perfect, as they would no longer have to act. They had decided that Kiba would buy the cat since he was the one who angered Sakura. But Kiba had disagreed and insisted that Naruto should, saying that he couldn't buy a cat and bring it home, reminding them that he has a house full of dogs, and pointed at Akamaru who was sleeping at the foot of the sofa.

It was settled then. Naruto would buy the cat later and then he and Kiba would give it to her tomorrow, as Ino said, saying that it is best for Sakura to have the cat _before_ she changes back, so she would really believe that the neko was for amends purposes. Because if they give the cat _after_ she changes, it would seem the two were making a move on her.

And in the next day, Kiba and Naruto would follow Sakura to the library and make her overhear the two of them discussing about a conversation their group had—which they wouldn't have, just making Sakura think they did—saying that Neji wouldn't for his life try to ask Sakura out, whilst inserting numerous insults. The kind of insults that conform to Neji's arrogance, and the ones that would definitely anger a female.

Their purpose is to make Sakura change back in anger, and to direct that anger straight to Neji. If she did change back, they would make sure Neji wouldn't see her. Then they would challenge Neji into asking Sakura out. Then, of course, an angered Sakura isn't agreeable. And it would give Neji a hard time—that's what they hope, so they should make Sakura _really_ angry.

It would really be a nice surprise for Neji to see the girl he was going to ask out against his will had turned into a beautiful specimen, and was _angry_ at him.

Of course, so that their plan wouldn't get busted, the girls would calm her down—it was sure that Sakura would tell them first, then attack Neji—and tell her to just ignore Neji, and not mention to him what she had heard from Naruto and Kiba. They would tell her that it would be a total blow to Neji's pride when a supposedly nerdy girl isn't going to pay attention to him.

"So, we're all set?" Ino asked.

Kiba nodded. "Damn, but I never thought that Hinata could be so devious."

He said that, reminding the group that though he had the ideas, it was Hinata who made most of the plans. Everyone expected the Hyuuga to blush or feel embarrassed. But Hinata only smiled. "It's in the blood." She said, earning laughs from her friends.

"True, true," Naruto said in between laughs, "But Neji wouldn't fare to that."

- - - - - -

The unladylike howling and screaming of females had overpowered the screeching sound of rubber to vinyl. Almost three-fourths of the female population of the student body were present in the school gym for the afternoon training of the Konoha basketball team.

Sasuke is in a bad mood. As always. First Tenten, now this. It was clearly shown in the way he passed the ball to his teammate who almost lost equilibrium with the force of the pass. The reason? They have a new coach. And the said coach was annoying the hell out of him the moment Tsunade had introduced the man to the team.

Uchiha Itachi, twenty-four years of age, six-foot-four, was the new head coach of the Konoha High School basketball team. He had graduated from Konoha University, where he had played and led the collegiate team into the championships for four consecutive years. Sports fans and enthusiasts had expected him to turn pro the moment he graduates, but he surprised everyone by choosing to coach, since the team's former head coach had retired last trimester.

That is clearly the reason why the gym was crowded. It was like a championship game, the bleachers were filled with people and fangirls—who were torn between Sasuke and Itachi.

The sound of a fox-40 whistle had resounded through the gym, signaling the end of today's training. The team assembled in front of their coach for last instructions and then headed to the locker room. The crowd disappeared slowly, but still desperate fangirls stayed at the entrance of the gym to see the Uchiha siblings off.

It was eight o' clock in the evening when the gym doors were closed.

The Uchiha siblings went to the parking lot beside the gym, Sasuke still furious of the fact that he was going to be trained by his brother. Itachi was amused, and is clearly showing no signs of hiding it.

As they reached the parking lot, Itachi suggested to his ototou to ride on his car, since they were both on the way home, and to leave Sasuke's motorcycle there, since the campus grounds were safe, and it wouldn't be stolen. And typical Sasuke, he refused and sped away, not even bothering to wear his helmet.

He didn't even greet his mother when he reached home, just walked past her and straight up in his room. As he dumped his bag and coat on his bed, something fell out of the left pocket of his coat. He ignored it and went in the bathroom to shower.

When he went out of the shower in his bathrobes and faced the bed, there he saw the previously ignored object that had fallen out of his coat. He paused in towel-drying his hair and reached for the item on the floor. It was an ID, but it was not his. He was sure of that, because he always puts his on his bag, and never on his coat. He flipped over the plastic card.

Haruno Sakura. Student no. 05-003929. Block A.

He wondered why Haruno's ID was on his coat. It must've unclipped from her when she had bumped into him on the lockers and it slipped through his coat pocket, since he was holding her close. He frowned. Now he had no choice but to give it to her. She wouldn't be able to enter the campus without her ID. He looked at it again and narrowed his eyes. In the picture, she was not wearing the eyeglasses, her hair was down and not frizzy. She was...dare he say it?

Pretty.

He read again the name. It was definitely Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired nerd who likes Neji. But she looks different. And he was sure that there was no other Haruno Sakura on the campus. And if ever there was another, she would probably not have pink hair. Or green eyes. Those features are difficult combinations, rare as they are. And there was no other girl who had been less than ten feet from him other than her today.

He suddenly got curious and allowed himself to compare the girl in the picture and the one who had bumped at him in the lockers. First, her glasses. If she was pretty—the photo said so, why would she bother to wear that hideous eyewear, when obviously she doesn't need it? That he was sure, because she had recognized him when she was not wearing them, where she was supposed to be squinting blind. And when he had held it, he noticed that it was thin, no magnification.

And then her eyes. He would admit it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. It was like staring at a green colored crystal, embedded with darker jade. It made him wonder, why hide an asset like that? And she was not ugly—that was from what he had seen, she was up close, and he had every chance to memorize her features. As he remembered how she looked like without those glasses, he wondered again, _why?_ He could say from what he had seen that she was much prettier than Tenten.

With that thought, he suddenly had this idea. Why not ask Sakura herself? It would quench his curiosity and she could be a way for him to know Tenten better.

He was attracted to that brunette, even before Rock Lee did. But Sasuke being Sasuke, he did not do anything about it. Maybe he had given her a hint before, when he had not been able to control himself and knocked out poor Lee unconscious. Actually, he was just plain jealous, or more like irritated, that someone who is such an eyesore like Rock Lee had Tenten's attention and she was not doing anything to stop the idiot from talking even though she was clearly uninterested herself.

He shook his head as he sorted out his thoughts. What the hell. One moment his head was spraying compliments on Haruno Sakura then in the next it had shifted to the woman of his desires—yes, _desires_. He was a healthy male after all, with active hormones, so no surprise there.

He glanced at the wall clock at the corner of the room. Nine-fifteen p.m., Haruno must be sleeping now, so he decided to drop by her house tomorrow morning. He smirked. He could just imagine the face of the girl when she realizes that he discovered a bit of her secret.

That, he thinks. What he doesn't know that there are still many secrets to reveal.

- - - - - -

Sakura had been staring at her mirror for the last thirty minutes. She had woken up an hour early, and her parents must still be sleeping. She had woken up at four a.m., because she had slept in early. She walked in the bathroom the moment her eyes opened, not noticing that the sun hadn't risen yet. Thirty minutes later, when she went back in her room, she was surprised to see that it was still kind of dark outside her window.

Four-thirty. That was what the clock read when she looked at it. She groaned. She doesn't have anything to do this early in the morning yet. She could prepare their breakfast, but her mother had warned her not to touch the stove in the mornings, reasoning out that the smell of the meals she would cook would stick to her clothes. And they have their own cook, so there's no reason at all for Sakura to prepare their food.

That leaves her with another hour and a half to wait for breakfast. She had already arranged her things last night, so she doesn't have anything to do with her time, and she was not up to the idea of reading her books this early. Then her eyes caught her vanity. She sat in front of it, and as she was staring at her reflection, she had been reminded of what she was thinking before she went to sleep.

She shook her head. Is this the reason she woke up before daybreak? To have time to think about it?

She inspected her reflection, from the roots of the hair above her forehead to the downside of her chin. Nothing has changed much since four years ago. She started to comb her still damp hair, and thought that it would again turn frizzy once it dries. Sakura then noticed her eyeglasses lying beside her other combs. She picked it up and mused. This was the one thing that hides her true self to the world. And it made her think again. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother's words.

"_...Enjoy yourself while you can."_

"_...Make mistakes, take risks..."_

"_Don't hide yourself."_

She opened them and stared at herself once again. If she do what her mother said...

...Then what? It would be just the same as before.

But then again, her mother had a point. And she was tired of her best friends pestering her. They really went at it almost the whole day yesterday. What more if she had joined them last night?

She sighed. This is really becoming a headache. They had not asked her about this in almost three years. Why start now?

She held her glasses and stared at it for a while. Then she was reminded of Sasuke and Neji in the lockers. The way Sasuke stared at her, it had scared her a bit, it was as if he was searching for something in her. And then Neji, when he was smirking that half-smile smirk, and it was directed at her...

And he made her blush. Maybe he had heard what Kiba had said, and probably he was amused, that's why he was smiling at her like that. That bastard. Now that she thought of it, he _was _amused! Bastard. Amusing himself with other people's embarrassment. And he should know better than to think what Kiba said was true—though it is, actually—everyone in the campus knew that Haruno Sakura isn't interested in anyone. That is, if they were even aware that she does.

Or maybe he thought that she likes him—which is still the truth—and he probably was inwardly gloating, proud of himself, that he had charmed even Haruno Sakura.

Her grip on the glasses tightened. That's one thing she hates, men who are too full of themselves.

She placed the eyewear down, and stared back at her reflection, inhaled deeply, and nodded at herself.

She had decided.

- - - - - -

"Shit."

That's probably the fifth time Sasuke had said that, because it was the fifth dead end he had driven in this morning. It was really a good thing he had woken up early to find Haruno's home, because he had been driving around for an hour now, and he still haven't found her house. He was starting to regret not bringing his motorcycle, finding the house would be much easier.

Now he was having thoughts to just go back and let her suffer not being able to get inside the campus. After all, it was her fault for not looking at where she was walking, so she bumped at him, and now her ID was stuck with him.

He drove back at the entrance of the street, grabbed Sakura's ID, and read the address once again.

2115 Actuarial street 

"Shit."

He had passed by the street written at the ID. How could he be so stupid? Now he had to find that street again. He made a sharp turn to the rightthen another, and passed some streets forward. _Auditing, Assets..._he then turned left, and then...there!

He recognized the street. He definitely had passed this way. Maybe because it was still kind of dark, so he didn't read the street sign clearly, or he was just lost in his deep musings.

Sasuke drove slowly along the road, looking at left to right, reading the house numbers. _2108, 2109, 2110..._

He noticed that the houses here were mostly large. Almost just like theirs. _2112, 2113, 2114..._ He stopped at the next house, and noticed the height of its gate. It was like a fortress, with walls as tall as the gates, security cameras on each column beam. The gate was almost ten feet tall, with security cameras on each side of its column. He stepped out of his vehicle, and the devices both focused on him.

An opening at the side of the large gate opened and two men dressed in black suddenly approached him. They were armed, Sasuke noticed. He raised an eyebrow. Sakura's family must be of high status—well, that's obvious—but with armed men as guards? Not even the Uchiha clan needs that.

"Good morning, sir," one of the men greeted him. He was fully alert, it was heard in his voice. "I believe we don't recognize you sir, may we know your name and purpose of coming here?"

It was like entering an embassy. He was reminded of the Hyuuga estate. It was almost the same. Cameras on the gate, men with guns guarding the entrance..."Uchiha Sasuke." he said, "I'm returning something of Haruno Sakura's possession."

The men recognized his surname. And they knew better than to question the young man. One man turned around to signal to the other guards to open the gates, and the other bowed slightly to Sasuke to say, "Our apologies, Uchiha-san, for holding you up. You may drive in now, sir."

Sasuke nodded at the men and returned inside the car. Maybe he was deemed suspicious because it was very early for visitors to drop by. He glanced at his wristwatch. Five-forty-five. Very early indeed. And he hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

He watched as the large gates slid open and he again raised an eyebrow. _Mechanical gates?_ He wondered what the Harunos do for a living. He drove forward, and was awed at what he saw. Beautifully manicured lawns, stretching square meters by square meters. He slowed down to observe more of the surroundings. He suddenly thought of his mother, and he was sure that if she were seeing this, she would be squealing in envy at the beauty of the gardens.

The aura inside the gates was different. Totally different. Sasuke had expected something similar to a military base camp. Well, their gates sure did look like the ones in there. But what he saw was like the gardens of a castle, and he unconsciously compared it to their garden.

Moving forward, through the path under shades of trees, he saw a large fountain made of marble at the end of the pathway. Then ahead, the house was in sight. No, scratch that, it was not just a house, it was a mansion. The fountain was in the middle of the circular path. He drove half around the fountain and at the far left of the edifice he saw numerous vehicles, and he was somewhat relieved that there was not one like his car.

He stopped in front of the entryway, which was already opened, and a woman was standing in there to greet him.

A man in blue coat suddenly went to the side of his door to open it for him. When he stepped out, the man bowed at him and greeted him in the most polite way possible.

Sasuke approached the woman in the entryway, whom he had thought at first was Sakura. She had pink hair and dark blue eyes, and looked like she was in her late forties.

The woman smiled at him, "A nice morning to you...Uchiha Sasuke-san, is it?"

He nodded, "Just Sasuke, ma'am." He bowed slightly. "And a good morning too." Being polite isn't natural for Sasuke, but he is when needed, just like now. He wouldn't ruin his father's image by disrespecting someone of high status such as this woman before him.

She led them inside, and to the sitting room. Sasuke had fought the urge to whistle in awe at the interior of the estate. High ceilings, frescoes on the walls, stained glass hall dividers...

She sat down on one of the single couches and gestured for him to do the same at the one on front of her. She smiled at him again. "I'm Haruno Tomiko. Sakura-chan's mother. I've been told you're looking for her."

The woman moved with grace, something he remembered Sakura didn't have. He smirked inwardly. The girl was clumsy. "Hai. I apologize for coming this early, ma'am." Sasuke said, with face straight as a wall, "But your daughter had accidentally left her ID with me."

Two maidservants came in the room and placed a teacup each in front of them on the coffee table. The porcelain cup had a handle, and the tea being poured smelled like dried apples. He never liked western tea, he preferred the local ones, which were strong. But for cordiality's sake, he would have to drink it.

"I see," The woman nodded and said, "You know, I should be the one apologizing, because you had to bring that back here. My daughter could be so careless sometimes..."

"It's quite alright, Haruno-san."

The woman smiled again. She was starting to like this boy. He was very polite. Well, she shouldn't have wondered. He was an Uchiha, and it was natural for them to be like that.

Oh, how wrong Tomiko could be.

"Good morning, dear." A deep voice echoed through the room.

Sasuke stood up in his seat and bowed to the man who had entered the room, and greeted him. The man with dark brown hair and green eyes regarded him and sat beside his wife.

Tomiko introduced Sasuke to her husband, and told him the young man's purpose. She almost laughed at the expression Kaji had shown when he was told that the boy was here to see their daughter. The older man had suddenly turned cold and overprotective.

"Dear, it's not what you think," She smiled at her husband. "Sasuke here was actually very nice to bring back Sakura-chan's ID, she left it with him. You know how our daughter could be at times."

That said, the man had warmed and grinned at Sasuke. The Uchiha was slightly creeped out with the way Sakura's dad had smiled. It had reminded him of Naruto.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Kaji said, and turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, Fugaku's youngest son, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Nah, you don't have to be that polite, m'boy," he said, "Fugaku-teme happened to be my buddy in High school."

Tomiko glared at her husband and slapped him on the arm.

_Fugaku-teme?_ Sasuke blinked. And he had almost laughed at the similarity of Naruto and Sakura's dad. Tomiko apologized to Sasuke for Kaji's description and then he was surprised again when the older man had cut in and said that they were rivals in everything, and Tomiko couldn't help but add, _"Rivals in what, on who's the biggest jerk?"_

"Well, I wouldn't win on that one." He turned to Sasuke, laughing. "Your father's a natural when it comes to that."

Sasuke smirked. He would love to retell this to his father later. He wondered what his father's face would look like. Haruno Kaji was his buddy, eh?

"Are you even aware that your voice is heard from upstairs?" a whining voice resounded through the room. "Dad, it's too early for you to be—" Sakura noticed the new person sitting on their couch. "Oh." They just stared, both surprised to see the other. What was Uchiha Sasuke doing so early in the morning in their home? And how did he knew where she lived in the first place? "Good morning. Mom, Dad, Sasuke."

And the three were just staring at her, blinking.

"What?"

Her mother had squealed and hugged her. Her daughter was back to normal! She was beautiful again! Maybe Sakura had taken her words seriously last night. Ah well, that's good.

Sasuke continued to stare at her. This is the Haruno Sakura in the ID. He inspected her thoroughly. Properly cinched uniform, and her skirt seemed shorter than usual. Those legs sure are creamy...

—ahem.

...No hideous eyeglasses, and no frizzy hair. It looked like it was blow-dried even. He was right, she was much more beautiful than Tenten. But, he still prefers the brunette.

"You know, Sakura-chan," Haruno Kaji stood up and inspected his daughter. "You kind of remind me of Tyra Banks with that forehead of yours."

"Daaad!"

- - - - - -

After the little celebration at the sitting room, Tomiko had told Sasuke to have breakfast with them. He was about to decline when Sakura whispered to him to just agree because she didn't want him to see her mother's puppy dog eyes—which was supposed to be cute, but with her age, it looks creepy.

Well, he hadn't eaten breakfast yet anyway. So he accepted the invitation. The Haruno couple had led the way to the breakfast room, and before Sakura followed suit, he gave her the ID. She was surprised and asked him why he had that and he told her that it was the reason he was there so early in the morning.

"Must've slipped when I bumped into you." Sakura said. "Thanks for bringing it here, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura gave him a look. Was that even a response?

But she was surprised at Sasuke's reaction—or the lack of it—when he saw her get-up. She fought the urge to blush right then and there, because Sasuke had seen her real image. She had not intended for any of the boys in his group to notice her like this. Damn.

She led him to the breakfast room, and when they had all settled down, Sakura had wanted to hide herself under the table in the next moment. Her father was telling Sasuke his High School stories with Uchiha Fugaku! My goodness, it was so embarrassing. One look at her mother tells her that she shares the same feeling as her. But Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it, as he was slightly smirking whilst listening to her father story-tell their misadventures.

Then after their breakfast, Sakura really wanted to hide herself under that heavy-clothed table. Oh how she needed those glasses now. Why? Her mother had asked Sasuke to give her a ride on the way to school. Didn't her mom realize that it was already embarrassing enough that he had brought the ID and he was subjected to her father's early morning silliness? And Sasuke didn't even show a sign of disagreement. It was like he was actually planning to ask that from her mother.

Maybe to ask her about her appearance? Of course. It was a shock to see her suddenly transform to this. What she was worried about was, when Tenten sees her go out of the Uchiha's car, and she got the wrong impression, seeing that Sakura is sporting a new look. Oh damn, damn. Maybe this was not a good idea at all?

She was now on the seat beside Sasuke, and she was spacing out. Again.

"Haruno."

"Huh?" She was startled. "Ah, oh. Sasuke, what is it?"

"You're spaced out."

She blinked. "Yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Explain."

Sakura turned to him. What's he saying? "Explain what?"

"The eyeglasses."

Eyeglasses? What the hell is he—oh, _those_ eyeglasses. She knew he would ask about that. But she didn't grasp the context of his question. By her silence, he assumed that she was confused with his question. As he stopped at a red signal, he turned to face her.

"Explain why you wore it, when you clearly didn't need it."

- - - - - -

"That cat is just like, so cute." Ino said, looking at the cat that Naruto was carrying—it was on a cage, of course. It was a white fluffy fat cat, the kind of feline that most cartoons portray as sassy. "I am so envious of Sakura right now."

"I could get you one if you like," Naruto offered.

Ino shook her head, declining, at the same time, smiling. It really was surprising to see those blondes not shouting at each other. They had actually been civil with each other in the last ten minutes the cat was presented to them.

Hinata, Kiba and Tenten were sitting at the next bench beside them, talking—or more like scheming. Tenten sat on the far end of the bench, away from the cat, because she is allergic to animal fur. Akamaru was not present today—much to the disappointment of the fangirls, because Kiba did not play in the fields this morning—, as there could be a chance that the puppy would attack the cat.

They were in their building's _lover's lane_, a series of small benches in front of the main entrance of their main building, the park where Tenten and Sakura talked yesterday after the locker incident. They were waiting for Sakura so that the boys could give her the cat, and then proceed with their plan. All their classes would start at eight o' clock, and there was still an hour to go.

Ino was still playing with the cat and talking to Naruto when suddenly a pair of hands went in front of her face and covered her eyes. "What the—?"

"Guess who!" a semi-high pitched voice said.

The group turned to the person behind the bench with smiles on their faces. Then their smiles faded, and a look of shock and disbelief slowly wrote itself on their faces. They blinked, stared, and then gasped. Then they all pointed a shaky finger at the girl. And Naruto almost dropped the cage at the sight. The trademark pink hair and green eyes was there...

"SAKURA?!" They all exclaimed.

The girl pouted. "Mou, I was making Ino-pig guess!" then she smiled at them, even at Naruto and Kiba.

"What, it's forehead-girl?" Ino pried Sakura's hand off her face and stood up, turned around, placed a hand on her hip and prepared to leash out on the girl who had smudged her eye make-up. "Haruno Sakura, are aware that you had ruined...my..." she trailed off, ruined make-up suddenly forgotten.

Ino, along with everyone in the group, was staring with utter surprise and fascination at the girl who standing before them.

Sakura was feeling kind of creeped out. She is not used to the feeling of many eyes on her, even when she was always being looked at before, so she eyed at them nervously and said in a voice so soft it could rival an angel's, "...What?"

Immediately after that word went out of her mouth, her three best friends had all jumped at her from in front of the bench, squealing at the top of their lungs, toppling her over and onto the abrasive concrete. It was a very good thing they were wearing very high socks, or she could have nasty scratches on her legs.

Naruto and Kiba quickly went behind the bench and helped pry the overly ecstatic females off their pink-haired friend who was almost crushed with the combined weight of her three friends—though the three of them would only weigh as much as a single man.

The three sobered from their excitement, and were all sitting on the ground, circling Sakura, who was still on the process of sitting up. And when they were all sitting straight, facing one another, they smiled and had quickly fixed their disheveled hairs. Then the four of them laughed.

"Oh my god, this is just like the old times," Ino said, nearly crying, as she was reminded of the things the four of them do before. This was one of the group things the four of them always do together—when they are going to have a little chit-chat they always fix their hair all together before starting a conversation, when they are about to eat they always say _'bon appetit'_ rather than _itadakimasu_, and many more others—they missed doing all those things because Sakura was rarely present.

"Yeah," Tenten said, feeling the same, and then exclaimed the next, "Group hug!"

Naruto and Kiba watched as the girls embraced each other. Suddenly, a thought crossed the both of them at the same time, and then with widened eyes, they exchanged glances, as they realize that now Sakura was back to her true self, their plans are not going to be much of use now. They decided to tell the three later, seeing as the girls were overjoyed with their—one could call it, _reunion_.

As they released each other, Sakura smiled at her best friends and said, "I'm back!"

"You absolutely are," Hinata said, a big, dazzling smile on her face. "And you know what this calls for." She said, with a sing-song voice.

They smiled even more brightly and exclaimed all at the same time, "A girls night out!"

"Oh, finally!" Ino said, flipping her hair back, turning to Sakura, "Genma's going to be so happy to see you again, baby girl, the guy misses you so much!" she said, then, "I so can't wait to go clubbin' with forehead-girl!"

"Ooh...Hinata's keen eyesight is going to be put to use again!" Tenten said, "Time for some...manhunt!"

- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
